Chaos of Time
by ChaosofTime
Summary: Both Natsu and Wendy, the only other surviving members of the guild, are sent back in time to the date of the emergence from the Eclipse Gate. Will the two be able to work together to save the ones they care about, or will their past change due to their knowledge of the future? Features Strong/Natsu, Semi-Smart/Natsu, and NaWen! Hope you enjoy.
1. The Beginning

The Chaos of Time

Chapter 1

The Beginning

The broken bodies of wizards littered the battle field. Even with the combined efforts of the guilds of Fiore, the armies of Alvarez prevailed. Looking around himself, all Natsu could see were the forms of his friends, lying in pools of blood. Erza, Lucy, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, Makarov, Happy… All of them are dead. The only one remaining is the blue haired dragon slayer he held in his arms.

Natsu P.O.V

 _'They are all dead...I failed them all. Wendy...I will protect you.'_ "Dear Brother, it seems that you were not strong enough to defeat me. You and the girl are the only ones still alive. Maybe I should kill her as well?" The speaker is Zeref Dragneel, my brother. ' _I cannot let him take you away from me too.'_

"Please, I am begging you. I will do anything you want, just spare her life." This plea only seems to amuse Zeref.

"What I want you say? I wanted you to kill me!" He kicks me hard in the face, causing me to drop Wendy, as well as sending me flying. Zeref walks over to me before crouching down.

"I will make you a deal brother. I will use my magic to send both of your souls back in time to the day after you passed through the eclipse gate. You will both retain your current magic power and abilities, as well as your memories." As tempting as his deal sounds, something doesn't seem right.

"Why would you do this?"

"I need you to kill me! That is the only condition you must swear to. You must be strong enough to kill me when you meet me again. A person's soul can only be tampered with in this way one time. If you fail to kill me in this second life I am giving you, then I am afraid that this world is going to be destroyed." I will admit his offer is reasonable.

"So brother, will you accept my offer?" I look at Wendy lying next to me, then at the rest of my friends who are scattered around the field.

"I accept your offer. I promise to defeat you." Zeref smiles at me. "Thank you my brother, and good bye."

He touches my forehead placing a magic seal on it, before walking towards Wendy, and repeating the action. My vision goes blurry before fading out completely.

When I open my eyes, the first thing I notice is the lack of strength in my body. Raising my arms, I am surprised to find that they are quite scrawny. ' _So he wasn't lying. He really did send me back in time. That means that everyone is still alive.'_ Taking a look around I recognize the surroundings. I am in the forest I had found myself in once Igneel had disappeared.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar** " A huge spout of fire bursts from my mouth. I grin, ' _I still have my magic. There aren't very many people who could stand up to my current power level.'_ I put aside my thoughts and start walking, knowing that if I walk far enough I will eventually make it out of the forest.

I need to find Wendy, which isn't going to be easy. She travels around with Mistogan for a while before joining Cait Shelter. But, if my nose is anything like it was, then I should be able to sniff her out.

After travelling for an hour, and still stuck within the forest, my stomach starts growling. The last time I remember having a meal, was before the armies of Alvarez had attacked, but I guess that that doesn't apply to my current body. ' _Well, I guess I have to hunt for something.'_

Picking up the scent of a wild boar, I head off in the direction. I find the boar after a few minutes, and smile at my luck. The boar is roughly the same height as a horse, and has lots of meat on it.

"Hey you fat pig, come here so I can eat you." I call out as I approach it. It looks slightly confused, and is probably thinking something along the lines of 'Why is this puny human picking a fight with me?' Deciding to show me who is in charge, it charges at me intending to trample me.

I brace myself, and once it is upon me I slam a **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** into its snout, killing it instantly. With a successful hunt completed, I start a small fire and begin roasting the boar.

Once the boar is done, which in my case means that it is slightly burnt, I tear off a leg and begin to eat. ' _This boar is good, but I sure do miss Mira's cooking. Well Natsu, you will see them again just be patient.'_

A scream shatters the peaceful quiet of the forest, jolting me awake. ' _I dozed off I guess...but what was that scream? It sounded like someone is in trouble.'_

I jump up and head in the direction of the scream. When I reach the source of the sound I notice two things. The first is a group of bandits; the second is the man whose wagon they are surrounding. ' _So it seems that I have stumbled across a robbery.'_ I smile at my luck. Not only do I get to save someone, but I get to beat up some people at the same time.

"Hey! Leave him alone" I speak while walking into the opening. This causes a slight uproar amongst the bandits.

"Hey kid you better scram if you know what's best for your health." One of the men states, while holding up a knife threateningly.

I smirk at them before igniting my fists on fire. "Quite the contrary actually as it is you that should run away."

A few of the men look at the fire with fear in their eyes. "This kid is a wizard! Hey boss, we should retreat."

The man, who I assume is the boss, looks me over before scoffing. "If you are afraid of a puny kid, then you don't belong in this line of work. We outnumber him, so stop being childish and get him!"

I grin inwardly as they charge at me. **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** A large fireball appears before I throw it into the men, knocking them out cold, and throwing them like ragdolls.

The boss who had just been looking so confident, had a wet spot on his pants, and was sputtering nonsense. I turned to him, and he turned around before running away.

With all the bandit's defeated the man who had been being robbed walked up to me. "Thank you very much kid. That was some amazing power you just displayed there, might I ask you your name?"

"The names Natsu Dragneel and it was not that big of a deal. I was just passing through when I heard a shriek. Is there a girl with you?"

The man looked a little flushed at that question. "Unfortunately, and as much as it pains me to say this, it was me. That aside I would like to thank you for protecting me and my cargo. I am the owner of a cuisine restaurant in a nearby village, and I was transporting a lot of food to Magnolia for the Harvest Festival."

He is going to Magnolia...what a perfect coincidence. "I was trying to find my way to Magnolia myself actually."

"Well that is great. I have a proposition for you Natsu. Travel with me to Magnolia. If you protect me from bandits along the way, I will pay you 25000 Jewels and make you food."

 _'OMG FOOD! I am so going with this guy!'_ "Deal! I will do it."

The rest of the trip went without incident. I got payed my money, ate my food, and waved goodbye to the culinary god, before heading towards the park.

 _'I really want to go to Fairy Tail, and see all my old friends. But I really want to find Wendy. She wasn't conscious when I made the deal with Zeref. The best thing to do would be to find her and explain what happened.'_ I pull my hair not knowing what to do.

"Hello little one, do you have family here?" ' _I know that voice it's...'_ "Mar...! " ' _You idiot, he doesn't know you, so why would I know him.'_ "No I don't have a family. My father disappeared a few years ago. I have been trying to find him" I say, reciting the words I had said the first time around.

"That is unfortunate son, how about you come with me. I am the master of the Fairy Tail guild. Maybe if you join, we can help you find your father. By the way, what does your father look like?" The old man now identified as Fairy Tail's master spoke.

I looked up at him and said "His name is Igneel, and he is a fire dragon. Have you seen him?" At the mention of the word dragon, the master's eyebrow rose slightly. "I am afraid that I have not, but I am sure we can discover something if we try hard enough." He said with a slight grin. "By the way, I never caught your name."

I jumped up into the air, "I'm Natsu Dragneel! Let's go to this guild place." ' _Okay I guess that I will just do the quick introduction to the guild, then head off and try to find Wendy.'_

The two of us went on and walked towards the guild hall. Right before opening the door, Makarov turned to me and asked me a question.

"Do fairy's have tails?" ' _Ah the old Fairy Tail slogan'_ I slanted my head slightly, before responding that I didn't know. "Well boy, the answer is unknown, but the quest to uncover the answer will be one full of adventures." He said with a smile, that I returned. He turned to the doors, and giving them a slight push, began to walk in. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." He said.

 **Somewhere in the woods**

Wendy P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes, to see the morning sun shining down on me, and the sound of running water nearby. ' _What happened, and where am I?'_ I thought quickly trying to assess the situation. Feeling a little parched and sporting a minor headache, I stood up and went in search of the water. Coming across a little stream, I bent down to take a drink when I saw it. Staring back at me from the water was the face of a small blue haired girl. I let out a small shriek, as I lifted my arms up to scan my body. Sure enough, the reflection wasn't lying. Before I could think too much of my situation, I heard twigs breaking behind me, and the sound of something walking though the brush.

"Hey are you okay?" A familiar voice spoke from behind me. _'Wait...that can't be him he's...'_ Turning around quickly I saw a familiar face, with blue hair, and a strange tattoo around his eye. Looking closer, I realized that he too was in a much younger body.

"Jellal...What is happening here?" I mumbled softly.

Having picked up what I said, his eyes narrowed as he looked at me with suspicion in his eyes. "What are you talking about, and how do you know my name?"

With those words spoken, I realized that something was definitely wrong with this situation.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone, and thank you to those who have taken the time to read this. This is my attempt at a time travel fanfiction, so do forgive if this chapter seemed to be similar to any others you have read. This will be a NaWen fanfiction, though I doubt that I will ever write anything above a T rating, at least in this story. With that out of the way, this is a story that I will be writing as I go. I have a few thoughts on what to do, but haven't planned much. I will try and leave the story somewhat open to the audience, so if you have any ideas, I might just use them. Farewell to you all and don't forget to R/R as it would really help me with my motivation.**

 **-ChaosofTime is out**


	2. Day of Introductions

Chaos of Time

Chapter 2

A Day of Introductions

 **Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Fairy Tail, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. If I owned it, I wouldn't let people comically one shot Natsu.**

Natsu P.O.V.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" master Makarov, said as we walked into the guildhall. The first thing I noticed, was the familiar faces of my friends. Tears almost came to my eyes, before I stopped them. _'Crying would definitely make a great impression on them.'_

The master stood up on a table before making an announcement to the group. "Listen up everyone, we have a new recruit. I would like you all to welcome Natsu Dragneel." A horde of heads turned towards me. I had to admit that it was a little weird seeing everyone's faces, especially since they were so young.

"Yo pinky, what kind of magic do you use?" Much to my annoyance, I turned to face Gray, who was currently wearing nothing but his boxers. "How about I show it to you, you stripper."

A tic mark appeared on Gray's forehead and he stood up quickly. "Hey what did you call me! I'll show you," He placed his left fist into his right palm. " **Ice Make: Lance** " Spears made out of ice flew out of his hands towards me. With a slight smirk, I opened my mouth before letting a low powered **Fire Dragon's Roar** escape my mouth. After overwhelming the ice creations, the fire went on and hit Gray, blasting him back into a table, effectively destroying it.

Members around me had their jaws on the floor after seeing the 'infamous' Gray defeated so easily. Turning around, I saw the master on the floor with what appeared to be a white ghost coming out of his mouth. With my enhanced hearing I could pick up him mumbling something about more expenses to come. A hand touched my shoulder, and turning around, I was surprised to see Erza standing behind me.

"I noticed that you used some form of fire magic, and considering you beat Gray, it must be pretty strong. Might I ask you what magic it was you used?"

Internally I groaned, knowing the disbelief I was about to be met with, while I showed a grin on the outside. "I use Dragon Slaying Magic. I was taught it by my father Igneel, the Fire Dragon." Erza stared at me with a blank face for a moment, her one visible eye unmoving, before responding.

"Dragon's don't exist." I heard snickers in the background as others murmured their disbelief. Even though I had heard it before, I couldn't help my eye from twitching, or the anger that rose from within.

"It is true! Igneel is real!" I proclaimed hoping that they would drop the subject. "Oh yeah runt, if your dragon does exist, than where is he?"

The speaker was none other than Mirajane, who was still in the years of her gothy teen stage. To be honest, I did know where Igneel was, but I wasn't going to let them know that, at least not yet. "I...don't know." I replied, acting as somberly as possible. Of course I still missed Igneel, and his death in the past...future?...had hit me really hard. In fact, if it wasn't for my friends here, I probably would've lost it.

Pretending to be upset, well some of it might have been real, I excused myself and went to sit by the wall. A short while later, a small girl with white hair approached me, before reaching out her hand.

"Hello there, my name's Lisanna. Would you like to be friends?" The bright smile on her face was like a ray of sunshine, and instantly cheered me up, drawing a smile to my face.

"Sure I would!" I exclaimed taking her hand and standing up.

"That's great. How about I introduce you to the rest of the guild, as well as getting you your guild mark?" _'Oh right, I still haven't gotten that...And even if I already know everyone's names, it wouldn't be good if I just start blurting them out._ _'_ "Alright then, lets go!"

The introductions took almost an hour, which almost caused me to go crazy out of boredom. _'I really need to go on a mission, and break some stuff already.'_ "Alright then Natsu, where would you like your guild mark, and what color would you like it?" She asked, finally, ending my thoughts of boredom.

"Could I get it in red on my right shoulder?" She did as I asked, and I thanked her before returning to my seat. I already missed my older self, and the life that went with it. It wasn't that I didn't love Fairy Tail, the problem was that it felt so different now. There was no Gajeel, Lucy, Juvia, Happy, Carla, Wendy, or Mystogan. My eyes widened in realization.

Mystogan had joined Fairy Tail, after a few weeks of travelling with Wendy. _'As soon as he arrives, I will ask him about Wendy...wait that would be stupid, why would I know that he traveled with her, not to mention the fact that he puts us all to sleep when he arrives. Staying awake during his spell would undoubtedly show my powers. What do I do? I got it! I'll just have to search for them with my nose while off on a mission.'_

I stood up, and walked over to the request board. _'If she'd be anywhere, it would be near Cait Shelter somewhere.'_ Looking at the map on the other side of the request board, and using my prior experience, I was able to discern that Cait Shelter was almost due north of Oshibana Town. If Wendy had woken up somewhere north of the soon-to-be guild, all I needed was a request for a mission close to the area.

Perusing the board, I found a mission that somewhat met my criteria. The request was for the extermination of a large Wurm in the northern mountains. The monster had been destroying mountain paths, and killing a few travelers. The reward was 100,000 Jewels. Taking the request off the board, I walked over to the master. "I am going on this mission!"

The master took the request from my hand before glancing over it. "You are aware that this is an A class mission aren't you?" He turned his head to look over the guild, before looking back at me. "Erza will be accompanying you on the mission."

"Master, I can do the mission by myself! I don't need her to go with me, she'd only slow me down." _'And make it even harder to find Wendy'..._ I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a cold presence behind me. Turning around I saw Erza glaring at me.

"What did you say about me? Because I could've sworn that you said I would only be holding you back..." She was giving me the look that I'd seen plenty of times before, most commonly when Gray and I were fighting, which was only made scarier with the eye patch she had.

Knowing not to piss her off, I answered "What do you mean? I d-didn't say that."

"Well that's good, because Erza _will_ be going with you on the mission." _'Dirty trick master...This is really going to mess me up, but I will have to work around it.'_

I let out a sigh, knowing I was beat, "Alright I'll go with her."

Her lips slightly curled, revealing a smile. "Good. I will meet you at the train station at 7:00 tomorrow morning." She said, before walking away.

What else could I say to that? Resigning to the unfortunate circumstance, I decided to go on a walk. _'Wendy...I hope to see you soon.'_

Wendy P.O.V.

 _'I don't know what is going on. Why am I young again? Why is Jellal not in Edolus, and why is he young? And why is he acting like he doesn't know me?'_ Questions flew through my mind, as I tried to come up with an answer to his question.

His voice spoke again, this time with more emphasis. "How do you know my name?!"

I don't know how to answer the question. Obviously, something isn't right here, and I need answers. Pulling my self out of my thoughts, I decided to postpone his question with one of my own. "What is the date?"

He was visibly annoyed at the question, but answered it. "Its the 14th of July, of the year x777" The announcement shocked me. _'How can it be x777? Wait! Weren't we just in a war? What happened to everyone else?_ _'_

"No it isn't!" I don't know what to say. _'Maybe this is just a dream?'_ I try pinching myself in order to wake myself up, while oblivious to the look Jellal was giving me.

"Hey! Stop that your going to hurt yourself!." He exclaimed before grabbing my arms to stop me. He stared at me for a few seconds before speaking again. "I am sorry, I think that we started off on the wrong foot." He had me sit on a log, before taking a seat on a nearby rock.

"My name is Jellal," he said, though his eyes were still asking how I knew, "what is your name?"

 _'Might as well try to figure out what's going on.'_ "My name is Wendy Marvell." I responded before he asked me another question. "What were you doing in the middle of the forest?"

I don't actually know why I am here, but believing that I am in a dream of my past, I answer the way I did years ago. "I was looking for my mother. She disappeared a few days ago."

He looked at me, before being silent for a minute. "I haven't seen a human in these woods since I arrived."

"My mother isn't a human, she is a sky dragon." I responded, watching his reaction to my words.

"Well I definitely haven't seen a dragon either. You just appeared in the middle of the forest a week ago." Jellal seemed to be on the verge of another question when my stomach grumbled. "Are you hungry?" he asked instead.

I shook my head, while trying to wrap my head around the sound. _'I have never been hungry in a dream before...Could this be real? No no no... this is just a dream. If it is, how long do I have to live it before I wake up?'  
_

He stood up from the rock and turned to walk away. "I am going to try and find us some food."

I stood up quickly before telling him that I wanted to help. Even if it is just a dream, I can at least try and pay him back for all the good things he did for me.

Together, we found a multitude of berries, and I even killed a boar with a **Sky Dragon's Roar** , which I noticed was as powerful as it was outside the dream. The use of the magic impressed Jellal, and after explaining that I was a dragon slayer, over a good meal, the two of us went to sleep.

The next morning Jellal woke me up with his staff and pack already on his back. "I will be heading south towards Magnolia Town. I was planning on joining the wizard guild in that town. Since you are a pretty strong wizard, I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

 _'Magnolia Town. That is where Fairy Tail is...'_

"Alright I will go with you" I answered. _'Maybe someone from Fairy Tail can tell me what is going on'_

He gave me a smile, and the two of us set off on our journey.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone, and can I start this off by saying thank you to all of you who have decided to follow and favorite this story. My email inbox was full of the automatic messages from this website, and each one was like music to my ears. In response to it, I sat my butt down and typed this out for you all.**

 **Just an F.Y.I to all (if any) of you who may comment on the differences between some of this and canon, I have two things: I am writing all canon events mostly from memory, as I don't have the time to go through and watch it again for the fourth time. Second, is that things will change from canon due to character differences.**

 **Next Chapter: Natsu and Wendy come together, but their meeting might not go so well...**

 **Anyway please Review. It lets me know where I can improve, and where I am doing well, as well as peoples' thoughts on the story.**

 **See you next time - ChaosofTime**


	3. What is Happening!

Chaos of Time

Chapter 3

What is Happening?!

 **A/N: Hello everyone, please forgive me for the sudden switch from first to third p.o.v. Writing in first person is all well and good as long as the two characters are separated. Once the two of them come together, writing in first would be crazy for me and you.**

 **Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, I wouldn't be poor.**

With Natsu:

It was 6:45 in the morning and Natsu was having mixed feelings, being excited and nervous, though for two different reasons. He was going on a mission, meaning he was going to get to beat some monsters up. He had been sitting around the guild for the past week and he was itching for a fight. Of course, he was looking forward to finding Wendy, but he wasn't sure if he would or not, and beating things up always brought him joy. On the flip side, the reason he was nervous, was the train right in front of him.

He was almost tempted to ditch the mission right then and there in order to avoid being overcome with motion sickness but was saved, or perhaps condemned, by Erza who walked up and greeted him. The first thing that he noticed, was that the eye patch she had worn the previous day was now gone, revealing her second brown eye. The second, was the absence of a large cart of luggage, which he had grown accustomed to seeing.

Realizing that she seemed a little withdrawn, he decided to spark up a conversation. "So Erza, what happened to you eye?" He already knew, but finding out from her in this timeline, would prevent any slips in the future.

Natsu instantly regretted asking, after noticing that the comment put her in an even worse mood. He felt stupid, realizing that it probably brought up negative memories of her time at the tower. He turned back towards the train, while glancing at her from the corner of his eye. She was standing frozen, with a far away look in her eye when the loudspeaker snapped her out of her stupor.

 _"The 7:00 train will be boarding now. Departure is in 5 minutes."_

Erza came back to reality, grabbing Natsu, and dragging him towards the train. Soon after the two found their seats, the train departed from the station. After a few minutes with her eyes closed she began to speak. "I am sorry about what happened at the train station. What you asked just brought up some bad memories."

When Natsu didn't respond, she opened her eyes to see him curled up on seat with his face green. A tick mark appeared on her head. "Did you even hear me?" she asked. During an attempt to sit up and respond, vomit filled his mouth, causing his cheeks to swell.

Realized what was about to happen, Erza acted on impulse shoving his head back down. In doing so, she accidentally knocked his head quite hard into the side of the train, promptly knocking him out. Unfortunately for both of them, with no more control of his body, the puke in Natsu's mouth leaked out onto his shirt.

The smell of vomit was too much for Erza, and she quickly opened the window before leaving the cabin, shutting the door behind her. She then proceeded to the third class section before sitting in a vacant seat. She stayed there for the next two hours before the train reached the station.

With Wendy:

As the two blue haired kids made their trek through the forest, Wendy began contemplating her situation. She was no longer completely confident that this was all a dream. The main reason for which, was the dream that she had had the previous night. She was sure that you couldn't dream while in a dream. In fact, she was quite certain that it hadn't even been a dream. Dreams are made up. No, it wasn't a dream, it was a flashback.

 _Flashback Start_

 _Wendy was kneeling on the ground, with tears streaming down her face. The smells of blood and sweat overwhelming her sensitive dragon nose._

 _Pain racked her body from the various cuts and magic burns across her body, but they weren't the cause of her tears. Chelia and Wendy had been fighting the Spriggan 12 member Dimaria. Chelia had sacrificed her magic power in order to defeat the Time God takeover._

 _Moments after winning, a magic spear had pierced Chelia's chest. Wendy was out of magic power, and could do nothing as her friend took her last breaths. Grief filled her body, but she could do nothing but watch as a group of soldiers from Alvarez surrounded her._

 _One soldier drew close, with a spear raised above his head, ready to end her life. Before it could descend, a figure dropped from above, before blowing the soldiers away with a wave of flames. Seeing the pink hair, she knew who her savior was. "Natsu..." she muttered before falling over._

 _Natsu rushed to her, before cradling her head. "Wendy, you can't die on me. Not you too." He said, looking grief-stricken. 'Me too?' she briefly thought, before darkness began to overcome her._

 _The last thing she saw, was a person with black hair approaching. Before she reached unconsciousness, a few words reached her ears from the individual. "Hello brother."_

 _Flashback End_

Wendy could remember the events from the dream, and knew they had happened. The only thing she didn't know, was what had happened after. How was she still alive, and why was she reliving the past? After thinking about the dream a little more, another question popped into her mind. Since when did Natsu have a brother?

She was drawn from her thoughts, when Jellal stopped in front of her. Without warning, she had walked into him, before quickly apologizing. Waving away the apology, Jellal turned around. "Hey Wendy, are you hungry? Its about lunch time, and we have been walking since morning."

She nodded yes, after her stomach growled at the mention of food. Wendy used a **Sky Dragon's talon** to cut up a tree for them to sit on. The food consisted of a few pieces of fruit, along with leftover boar meat from the day before.

"So Wendy," Jellal begins, "So you are a dragon slayer right? If you were raised by a dragon, you'd have to be pretty strong right?" he asks. The little dragon slayer nodded, choosing to be truthful, even if it meant being vague.

Jellal nodded his head. "That is good," he spoke, "because we will be passing through the mountains in order to get to Magnolia. It is a lot faster, but holds quite a few monsters and bandits. Are you sure you can handle that?"

She nodded and put on a smile. Sure her body might be young again, but she wasn't the scaredy cat that she once was.

Jellal smiled back at her before standing up and reaching out his hand to her. "I think that we should get going. I would like to make it to the mountains by nightfall."

Wendy took his hand, pulling herself up. As the two began walking again Wendy couldn't help but think that at least she wasn't alone, and that she would be forever grateful to Jellal for all those years ago, as well as now.

With Natsu:

The first sense restored to Natsu was his smell, and what he did smell immediately made him want to gag. Sitting up quickly, he grimaced as he felt a pain on the back of his head. Reaching back, he felt a small knot of skin that slightly hurt to touch.

Before he could worry about his head, the smell assaulted his nose again. Looking down, he found the source to be a puked on shirt. Not just any shirt, but his shirt. And it was puked on... Natsu quickly took the shirt of before throwing it to the side and lighting it on fire.

Now that everything was normal, he took a look around to find himself in a makeshift campsite on the outskirts of the city. Noticing the lack or a certain redhead, he sniffed the air. He smelled her scent leading to town, and figuring that Erza must have gone to do something in the city, he stood up.

They were no longer on the train, so this was probably near Oshibana Town. _"Speaking of trains, what happened? One moment I was sick then..."_ Erza had hit him! Suddenly the pain on his head made sense. He couldn't help but feel a little pissed off with the girl. Not only had she hit him, causing him to vomit on himself, but she had left him here and gone off to do something without even leaving a note.

Looking to the sky, it was around noon, and Natsu didn't feel like wasting the rest of the day waiting for her, so after putting on a spare shirt from his pack, he went out to find her. It didn't take long for him to find her scent. He followed it through town, eventually finding himself in front of a woman's bath house.

When he went inside, he was met with a frown from the woman at the counter. "You do know that this is a woman's bath, and that boys aren't allowed?" She asked him.

He nodded before asking the woman if she would tell the 'girl with scarlet hair' to hurry up and come back to the campsite. The lady accepted the request, and walked back towards the baths. Not wanting to stick around, Natsu left and went back to the makeshift camp, and began tearing it down.

It only took around fifteen minutes for Erza to arrive in civilian clothing with a scowl on her face. "What do you want?" She asked. He responded, "I would like to get a move on, rather than waiting her all day."

Looking around to see the camp already packed, she sighed before losing some of the scowl on her face. She **Re-quipped** into her normal Heart Cruz armor, before picking up her bag. "Let's go then." Natsu smiled. At least walking wasn't as boring as sitting.

After a few hours of walking, with limited chatting, Natsu asked a question sparking an argument. "So Erza, why did you feel the need to take a bath in the middle of the day?

She sent a light glare at him before responding. "Because I needed to clear my sinuses, of the smell of vomit. How did you know that I was at the baths?" She asked narrowing her gaze even more while looking at him.

He lifted his hand up and pointed to his nose. "I could smell you." She blanched, and called him a pervert.

His temper rose a little at being called that. He was not going to be classed the same as the ice princess. "I am not a pervert! I am a dragon slayer, and I have a very sensitive nose! The same nose that was woken up to the smell of vomit right underneath it! And guess what! It's all thanks to you!"

Her eyes narrowed in anger. "How the hell is it my fault?! Your the one who puked. You puked and then I had to drag your stinking ass off of the train, through town, and then set up camp next to you!"

He was more than a little angry now. "I have motion sickness! I would have been fine if you had left me alone, but no. You hit a sick person! What kind of person does that!"

Erza **Re-Quipped** a sword out of her magic arsenal. "Natsu that is enough! Calm down this instant!"

"No Erza, I won't! I am sick of being afraid of you. I am not going to live in fear of you again!" He summoned fire to his hands and was about to hit her when he stopped. There was fear in her eyes, seeing it snapped Natsu out of his rage.

"I-I'm so sorry Erza." Seeing her flinch, he pulled back his hand before running away from her, towards the mountains. "What is wrong with me!" he muttered as he fell to his knees after running for a good ten minutes. She hadn't done anything to him at all since he arrived, except earlier's events. Yet even so, he had taken out his anger he had from the future on her.

"What is the point of all of my power," he muttered while igniting his hands, letting a crimson flame burn in his hands, "if I lose all of my possible friendships." His flames began to dance, taking the form of his memories. Images of Lucy, Gajeel, Happy, and his other friends came to life.

"Um, Natsu" he knew the voice, and it drew him from the visions in his flames. Looking up, he met eyes with Erza. "Erza...I am sorry for earlier." She shook her head. "You don't need to be sorry, I was the problem. I came to say that I wish to put that behind and think of tomorrow. We are at the mountains, and we have to complete our mission tomorrow."

Natsu nodded, "I forgive you, and I am sorry for scaring you, and before you blame yourself, don't. I lost control of myself." She nodded deciding not to argue. On that note, the two slept through the night.

The next morning, with the previous day's events put out of mind, the two Fairy Tail wizards made their way to the town that the request came from. Once the two arrived, they ate a quick breakfast before meeting with the town leader. He gave them directions to the area with the highest rate of Wurm sightings.

It only took an hour to reach the area. None sooner did they pass a ridge, than a scream tore through the air. The Wurm was found, and it wasn't passive. There was a two horse wagon with a wheel hanging of the edge of a path. The Wurm had burrowed out of the ground in front of the wagon, damaging the path, as well as knocking the cart partially of the side. One horse was pulling wildly against the reigns, and the second was nowhere in sight, presumably it had been eaten by the Wurm.

It was a woman who was screaming, while a man, most likely her husband, was trying to cut the horse loose. Taking all of it in within a few seconds, Natsu took action using his fire to propel him towards the beast. He flew for about 20 meters before using a **Fire Dragon's Roar** at the beast.

Surprisingly, his voice wasn't the only one he heard, as he heard a familiar voice yell out **Sky Dragon's Roar** before a column of air joined with his fire destroying the monster.

His nose and ears put two and two together. _'That's Wendy!'_

 **A/N:**

 **I am done! Holy cow this chapter took me a few hours to write. I do hope that you will forgive me for the P.O.V. switch in this chapter. If you enjoyed it more than first person, please let me know so that I can go back and edit the first two.**

 **Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter, especially the little fight between Natsu and Erza. Did any of you catch the little slip he made? It might be important in the future... Anyway, The two parties of people have reached proximity. What will happen when they meet? You'll find out next chapter ;)**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who has shown their support to this story and myself. Almost 50 followers in just a few days just blows my mind. Thank you a lot. Please Review! I would really appreciate your feedback. Not only does it give me things I can incorporate into the story, but it lets me know if I made any mistakes.**

 **My time is up - ChaosofTime**


	4. Beginning of Change

Chaos of Time

Chapter 4

Beginning of Change

 **Just a quick thank you to all of you who have Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed my story. I am at over 80 Followers, with chapter 3 which is insane, in my opinion.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, I wouldn't have the time to actually work on it.**

The two blue haired wizards had made it out of the forest and into the mountains, shortly before dusk. Jellal held up his hand, before turning to face Wendy. "I think that here is good for today." Wendy nodded before dropping the small pack she had been carrying.

Wendy wasn't tired, or exhausted. Over the years, her mind had just stopped getting weary, but since Jellal was ready for rest, she might as well stop. Jellal pulled out a map before handing it to her. "We are here, at the border of the mountains. I was planning on taking cutting through the mountains from here," he said pointing to a spot on the map, "to here." He drew his finger down the map at a slight angle.

"It may not seem like a shortcut, but it will save us at least a days worth of time. Not to mention that we won't have to walk through this forest any more. Does that sound alright?" He explained before asking.

Wendy gave a nod before setting out her sleeping bag, with Jellal mimicking the action. Once the two had their sleeping arrangements set up, Jellal began gathering the necessary supplies to build a fire. A few minutes passed and there was a crackling fire between the two sleeping bags.

The sight of the fire triggered tears in her eyes. Laying down, she was entranced by the fire in front of her. Memories of a battlefield covered in the dead, with the landscape burning around her flooded her mind. There was Chelia, fallen to the ground after being pierced by the spear. Earlier memories came to her mind. Her time at Cait Shelter surrounded by specters. There was the explosions on Tenrou Island as the tree was knocked down. Then there was Natsu.

Natsu had done so much for her. He had welcomed her into Fairy Tail after Cait Shelter disappeared. He had traveled through Edolas with her to save their friends, and while their had taken the brunt of the magic draining. He had fought the flame god slayer from Grimoire Heart to protect her. There was so much that he had done for her. After Chelia was killed, Natsu had come to her rescue.

A small amount of guilt flooded the dragon slayer as she realized that she had never really recompensed him for all that he had done.

"Wendy are you okay?" Jellal asked drawing her from her thoughts. "Yes, why?" she responded.

"Because you were crying." He said, the look of worry on his face confirming that what he said was probably true. She wiped an arm across her face, and sure enough it came away wet. "Oh I'm sorry I was just...thinking."

"Don't worry Wendy, tears are perfectly normal. Especially after what you have been through." His words struck deeper than she would have thought, and more tears streamed from her face. She had been through a lot, and not just with the supposed abandonment of her by Grandeeney that Jellal was talking about.

Jellal stood up, and walking around the fire, knelt down and gave her a hug. "It will be fine. I am sure you will find your mother someday." Wendy didn't respond, deciding to lay in silence. Sometime later she drifted off to sleep, and Jellal laid her head back down before returning to his sleeping mat and drifting off to sleep himself.

The morning sun brought a sense of peace to the young dragon slayer. She pushed herself up to a sitting position before taking a look towards the sun as it rose over the peaks of the mountains. Taking a deep breath of the crisp air, she felt refreshed. Looking to the side, she saw that Jellal was gone, but didn't sweat much about it. She could smell his scent moving a little ways into the forest, so he had probably just gone to the bathroom.

Sure enough, he came back a few minutes later, and seeing that she was awake, shot her a 'good morning'. Wendy stood up from her spot, and stretched her arms into the sky while letting out a yawn.

"Are you okay this morning?" Jellal asked. Wendy shook her head.

"Yeah, I just was reminded of something." Not wanting to delve into her past Jellal accepted the response before standing and taking down their makeshift camp. He kicked dirt over the coals from last nights fire, and rolled up his mat before attaching everything to his pack. Lastly he picked up his staff and placed it into the spot on his back.

With the forest at their backs, the two mages took their first steps into the mountains.

Jellal had a trail marked out on his map that the two were following. Their travel was uneventful for the most part, until a Wendy smelled something familiar. She couldn't tell why, as the smell was faint, but it was enough to catch her attention. "Hey Jellal, can we go in that direction please?" she asked while pointing towards the smell.

"What for?" He asked, to which she responded, "There is something familiar smelling in that direction."

"Well if that is the case, then I think we should go in that direction." He smirked and the two angled their heading.

About a half an hour later the two were met with a high pitched scream that carried through the air. The two mages rushed over the peak of a hill and looking down the other side saw the source of the noise. A massive worm like creature was protruding from the ground in front of of wagon. There was a woman standing next to the wagon screaming while her husband attempted to cut a horse loose from the cart.

Not wanting to waste any time, Wendy took a deep breath before releasing a **Sky Dragon's Roar** at the creature. At the same time, another voice called out " **Fire Dragon's Roar** " before a plume of fire met with her wind before obliterating the Wurm.

Time seemed to stand still for the girl, as recognition filled her thoughts at the magic. It was Natsu, she was sure of it. The voice may have sounded more childish, but the magic combined with the scent filling her nose assured her that it was really him.

She lifted her head, and with her enhanced vision, was able to pick out a pink haired kid standing down on the ground next to the wagon. Where he had come from, she didn't know, nor did she care, as she hurried down the hill as fast as her little legs would carry her.

She made it about half way down the hill before the sound of her feet drew the attention of the fire dragon slayer. Wendy saw what looked like relief pass over his face, as he noticed her running towards him.

"Natsu!" She called out before jumping into his arms. A smile passed over his face and her gave her his signature grin. "Hey Wendy, it looks like I didn't need to find you, because you found me."

"So Wendy, it seems that you found what you were looking for. Can I ask who this is?" came Jellal's voice from behind the two. Natsu lifted his eyes and saw the blue haired boy behind her with a tattoo around his eye. "Is that Mystogan?" Natsu asked in little over a whisper, to which Wendy nodded. Natsu, with nothing else to do decided to introduce himself. "Hello I am Natsu Dragneel, and I am Wendy's...friend."

The conversation ended at that as a feminine voice called out from a point up on the hill that Natsu had come from. "Natsu! What are you doing over there? How are you supposed to get back here?" At the voice, Natsu's eyes widened as he remembered that Erza was still up on the hill. "Hey Erza, you should head back to the town. I am going to help these people get to the town, though we will have to go the long way."

Even from the distance he could make out a slight frown on her face. "Fine! But hurry up I would like to get back to the guild."

After she left, Natsu turned towards the couple with the wagon, which had been retrieved from its precarious location on the edge of the cliff. "Sorry for neglecting to ask you earlier, but are you alright?"

The man nodded his head before offering out his hand. "Thank you for your help, and yours too pretty little lady." He said as he tilted his head towards Wendy as well. She smile at the man before shaking his hand.

"Well, would you like to head to the town with me?" Natsu asked the couple, who accepted the offer. As the man and woman worked to reattach their horse to their wagon, Natsu turned back to the Wendy and Jellal.

"I am sorry about that, but where were we. Oh yeah, I am Natsu and I am a Fairy Tail wizard." At that, Jellal perked up a little.

"Are you returning to Fairy Tail? If so, the two of us were wanting to join the guild." He said. Natsu was a little surprised by that. In his timeline, this had definitely not happened, but apparently things weren't going to be the same.

"Sure you can, well are you all ready to go? 'Cause if you are, then let's go!" Natsu said, announcing the last part to all the present individuals.

Due to the backtracking required to get the wagon around the damaged trail, the trip to the town took a few hours. During the trip, Natsu decided that he would try to explain the situation to Wendy.

"Hey Wendy, do you still remember the future?" He asked. Jellal was up talking to the couple, but the two dragon slayers were speaking quietly nonetheless. "Yeah I do, though over the past couple days I wish that I hadn't. Did the war really happen Natsu?"

She had a pleading look in her eyes as if wanting the answer to be no. "Yeah it was..." He responded. A couple of minutes passed before she spoke again.

"Natsu, how are we here? All I can remember is you showing up, and a man showing up. So how are we here? Is this some form of magic?"

He shook his head. "No Wendy, it is all real, though I guess it was caused by magic."

"But that isn't possible. Not even Ultear could send an actual human being back in time. There aren't any wizards powerful enough to do it are there?"

"That isn't true. There is one...Zeref. He made me an offer I couldn't resist." Wendy started to speak again but Natsu cut her off. "I don't want to talk about it now, but I might later."

The conversation ended, and silence was among them until it was broken by the pink haired slayer. "Hey Wendy, only you and I are like this. Everyone else in the world is the same as they were before. even so, I was thinking about telling Mysto...Jellal about it. Because he himself is from another world, I feel like he may be the only one that isn't truly affected by our actions. Plus it will help in case any awkward conversations arose."

Thinking back her her sketchy introduction to to blue haired boy, she couldn't disagree with the last point. "I think that it would be a good idea, but wouldn't it be a little sudden?"

Natsu thought about it before nodding. "I guess that you are right. Maybe we can tell him later, okay?" She nodded, and the two continued on in silence, the only sound coming from the three individuals farther forward.

It was mid afternoon by the time the party reached the town. The couple had attempted to pay the young individuals, but Natsu turned them down saying that they needed the money to fix their wagon, as well as to purchase a new horse, since their previous one had been killed.

Wendy was semi-surprised to see Jellal wrapping his face as they entered into the town. "So you, why are you covering your face?" Natsu asked, though both slayers already knew the answer. "By the way, you still haven't told me your name." He said. He turned around to face Natsu.

"I don't really feel comfortable showing my face in public, as for my name, you may call me Mystogan." Hearing the story now, Wendy had to assume that he had already had a cover story prepared as it was the same in this timeline as the other, even though things had changed.

"Natsu, what magic do you use? From what I saw it looked similar to Wendy's dragon slaying magic." Jellal asked as they walked on through town.

"That is because I am a dragon slayer as well." Natsu responded with a smirk, as he saw Mystogan's face shift beneath his mask. "So were you raised by a dragon too?" he asked.

"I sure was, and by none other than Igneel the Fire Dragon King." Natsu said, with a childish pride coming to his face.

Natsu was able to track Erza's scent and found that it led back to the mayor's house. Walking in through the doors, the three people saw the scarlet haired girl sitting in a chair with a plate of strawberry cake in her hand.

"Hey Erza I am here." Natsu said drawing her attention. "Its about time. I already got our reward and bought us tickets for the next train. Who are these two people?" She asked the last part as she noticed Wendy and Mystogan standing behind him.

"This is Mystogan, and this is Wendy. The two of them were wanting to join the guild."

"That is nice, but isn't she a little young?" Erza asked the second part in a whisper, though Wendy still heard it.

Natsu shook his head. "Erza, she may be young but she is a capable wizard."

"If you say so." She mumbled to herself. "Well the train leaves in an hour, so you should probably go get ready. And Natsu, next time you better not puke." He seemed offended at hearing that as he thought back to the incident. "But it was...Never mind. Anyway I think I should be fine." He said, as he briefly glanced at Wendy.

"So, since we've got time, who's hungry?" Natsu asked, as Wendy rose her head. Mystogan gave a brief nod, though Natsu doubted he would eat with them, since he would have to remove his mask.

The hour passed quickly and the four wizards were taking their seats on the train.

"So Wendy, can you cast Troia on me?" She nodded, but before she could reply the train whistle blew and the train began movement. Natsu fell over with his face turning green, and when he turned to Wendy for help, he was surprised to see her in a similar condition to himself.

"Stupid...dragon...slaying...magic...gave...me...motion...sickness..." Wendy got out as her stomach tried to escape through her mouth. She quickly shut up as bile filled her mouth.

"Just great," Erza mumbled, "Natsu finds two new members, one who has motion sickness as well, and the other who refuses to talk to me."

It was a very boring trip for two of the passengers, and a very painful and disgusting one for the other two. When the train finally arrived in Magnolia, there was a massive sigh of relief within the walls of the cabin.

 **A/N:**

 **Well I am sorry for the small delay. I was able to write this chapter in a few hours today. I probably could have written it sooner, but I had a lot of homework to do, video games to play, and fanfictions to read. That aside, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the support you all have given me. At the time of posting this, there are about 80 people following this and about 60 favorites, which is crazy in my opinion, since I am only 3 chapters in. For those of you who may be interested I have two interesting stories 'planned'. I say that because I don't actually plan them, I just have the idea for it. One that I have the first chapter almost done for, is about what would happen if the dragon slayers had landed in Alvarez after the incident in Edolus. Anyone interested?**

 **Please F/F and Review. The reviews especially really encourage me to write more. Can I also just say that writing a review doesn't take very long. If you like a story enough to follow it, you might as well post your thoughts at the same time. This is true for every story out there.**

 **My time is up - ChaosofTime**


	5. Joining the Guild

The Chaos of Time

Chapter 5

Joining the Guild

 **A/N: Just thought that I would give my gratitude to all of you who have decided to follow this story. I am 98 followers at the time of my writing of this, and that is mind blowing to me. To those who have reviewed, thank you very much, and to those who haven't, you should. On to the story!**

 **As I am sure you have seen on every chapter of every story, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _At the Fairy Tail guild hall:_

The guild seemed quieter than normal, though it may have been due to the absence of a certain dragon slayer, as well as the red haired, armor wearing girl. Natsu had been in the guild for no longer than a week or two, yet he had livened up the mood. Without the fighting between Natsu and Gray, or the similar interactions between Mira and Erza, the guild was quiet.

The sound that did exist within the guild was soon silenced as peoples' heads were lowered and they fell into slumber. Master Makarov, who had been sitting at the bar taking a drink, was surprised when Macao fell out of the seat next to him. Turning around, he was met with a similar sight throughout the rest of the hall.

He did not have a whole lot of time to think about what was happening, as the doors to the guild were flung open. Instantly preparing himself for a confrontation, the master was surprised to see a familiar pink haired boy enter followed by three others.

One was Erza, he could tell that from first glance, but the other two people were unknown to him. One was a boy with a hat over his head, and a green bandanna covering everything below his eyes. He was wearing a black cloak that had holes in it and was quite dirty, as if he spent his time living outside.

The fourth figure, was a small blue haired girl, no older than seven. She was wearing a white shirt with gold trim around the openings for her arms. Around her neck, was a dark red collar.

"Erza, what is going on here?" The master asked as he glanced worriedly at the unconscious mages littering the room.

"What the heck! Why is everyone asleep?" asked Natsu as he looked around. Natsu knew that it was Mystogan who had put them to sleep. What had really caused him to be surprised, was that he, Wendy, and Erza were still awake. Every time he had visited, he had put everyone to sleep. Heck, he didn't even think that anyone knew what he looked like until the Edolas incident.

His surprise was quickly abated as he and the two girls next to him promptly fell asleep. He caught Wendy and Erza during their falls, but Natsu was not offered the same safety and collapsed in a pile. After setting the girls down, and muttering an apology to Natsu, Mystogan turned towards Fairy Tail's master.

"My apologies, I was the cause of the sleep spell." The masked boy detached himself from the group before quickly walking over to the master. "My name is Mystogan, and I was wanting to join the guild."

The master looked at the boy. "Is there a reason for the mask? And did you have to knock everyone out!" Mystogan visibly flinched a little at the outburst, but recomposed himself.

"My apologies, I would just prefer it if people didn't see my face. I was going to release the spell once I left anyway." The master didn't feel a need to deny the boy. Everyone had their own secrets, and Fairy Tail would welcome anyone into its family.

"Well, I welcome you to the guild. I will be right back." Makarov said before getting off the stool and walking past the sleeping barmaid to the backroom. He returned shortly with the guild mark stamp.

Mystogan had the stamp placed on his left shoulder in an azure color, before walking towards the entrance. He walked past the sleeping mages he had left at the door before leaving the hall. Shortly after he left, the mages began regaining consciousness, and the guild hall was full of grumbling.

"Hey what the heck happened, why was my head on my food?" Asked one guild member, who upon awakening had found himself with a face full of potatoes and gravy.

Near the door, Natsu awoke followed shortly by Wendy. "Why does my head hurt again? He put me to sleep to didn't he!" Natsu asked to no one in particular, before shouting of the last part.

"Who are you talking about flame-brain?" Asked Gray, who was unsurprisingly missing his shirt.

"Um..." He was contemplating what to say when Erza opened her eyes and stood up next to him.

"Why was I on the floor? And what happened to Mystogan?" She asked the second part to Natsu who shrugged.

The use of the name did not go unheard, and one of the nearby members asked "Who is this Mystogan person? Was he the guy that out us all to sleep?"

Various guild members began asking questions, causing the guild to grow quite loud, before the master stood up.

"Shut up you brats and listen up!" Everyone shut up and turned to the master. "Mystogan is our newest member. Due to personal preferences, he has chosen not to reveal himself to you. But that aside," He said as he turned to Natsu and Erza. "who is the little one with you."

All eyes turned to the two mages, before falling on the third causing her to turn red under everyone's scrutiny of her.

"Yeah slut, why'd you bring a little girl into the guild." Mira asked as she glared at Erza.

Wendy herself, was starting to feel a little angry. She was starting to hate being called little. She was perfectly capable of defending herself. It wasn't her fault that she got stuck in her tiny body again.

The small amount of anger left her when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. The feeling they gave her was calming, until she realized who they belonged to and blushed even more.

"This here is Wendy Marvell and she's going to join the guild!" Natsu said from behind her with a smile on his face.

The room was full of various faces. Some were looking at him like he was crazy, others (like a certain ice-mage) were laughing at his stupidity.

"Yeah right, she's too young to join a wizard guild. She probably is super weak too." Spoke Mira again, which made Wendy angry again. She had heard stories about Mira in her childhood, but from the small amount she'd seen, she was a real jerk.

Natsu laughed at that. "She'll be fine, in fact I bet she's probably stronger than you." He said with a smirk as he looked back at Mira, who looked on the verge of blowing up.

"Oh yeah runt? And how could this girl possibly be strong enough to be anyone in this guild, much less me?" She demanded.

"Because she's a dragonslayer too!" He said in a cheerful voice.

The resultant shock at the statement was immense.

"What!"

"Your telling me she was raised by a dragon too?"

"But dragons don't exist..."

These were a few of the many things said through the following couple minutes.

To say that it was overwhelming was an understatement, and could only compare it the time before, when she had joined Fairy Tail.

"That's enough brats, leave the girl alone." The master said as he slammed an over-sized hand down on a table, shutting everyone up once again.

"Now, would you like to come here dear?" He asked while looking at Wendy. Inside, Wendy was irritated because she was being treated as a child again, but played along and walked over towards the master.

Once she got close enough to him, he stood up on a table. "Everyone, I'd like you to welcome our newest member, Wendy Marvell!"

 **A/N: Please forgive me for the short chapter. Yes I know that it is only half the length of the previous one, but I just needed to get it out there so I could move on. I honestly would rather end the chapter now, than in the middle of whatever will happen next chapter.**

 **The problem with writing a fanfiction, is the canon. When one follows canon, it makes it so much easier to write the story. So** **I would like your input please. Do I follow most other fanfics, and do a time skip until the start of canon, or should I write as if the changes to the past will actually have an impact on the future timeline?**

 **I apologize for the length of this author's note, but I just wanted to say that I have posted the first chapter of Dragons of Alvarez, and you should check it out if you haven't already.**

 **I will be writing another chapter tomorrow to make up for the shortness of this one, and then I will move onto the story. Please F/F and Review. Honestly, there are 100 of you followers, and only about 5 of you review per chapter. If I can get like fifty reviews I will write at least two more chapters this week. (xD that makes me sound desperate for reviews.) Have fun with your life.**

 **It's late so I am going to bed,**

 **-Chaos of Time**


	6. To Prove Oneself

The Chaos of Time

Chapter 6

To Prove Oneself

 **Quick Note: Thank you all for your support. I got 7 reviews last chapter, and I say thank you to those of you who did. It was unanimously voted that I would proceed with the timeline, and I will not be doing any major time skips. On to the chapter, I am sure you've been waiting for...a day.**

* * *

A little less than a week had passed since she joined the guild, and Wendy wasn't sure what to make of it. The blue haired girl was sitting next to Natsu as she observed the guild hall.

To be quite honest, the guild as it was now reminded her of its duplicate in Edolas. Everyone was the same, but not everything was, and she didn't mean the ages.

For example, there was Erza and Mira. Seeing the two of them fighting all the time was something she couldn't have imagined until she saw it.

Ever since she joined Fairy Tail, Mira had been friends with Erza, and she couldn't even remember a time that they had actually fought over something.

As she was thinking about it, the two mages started another fight. It started with small name calling, but escalated rather quickly into a brawl. Both girls were pulling each other's hair, and were throwing punches. It didn't take long for the other people to join into the fight.

Now that she thought about it, Erza was pretty hypocritical. She had always been beating up on Natsu and Gray for fighting, while she had done the same thing as a kid.

Then she thought of Natsu. In the midst of differences, he had been her anchor. He was the one person that had remained the same. He was there for her just like he had been in Edolas...

She looked up suddenly, as she felt the temperature next to her rise by a few degrees. Next to her, Natsu had stood up and had his fists clenched and glaring at the fight in the middle.

Wendy was slightly confused when she noticed that Natsu hadn't actually been fighting. Then she actually realized that he was angry about something.

She didn't have to think for long, as he erupted both literally and figuratively.

"Shut up already I'm trying to think!" He shouted as he was covered in flames for a second producing quite a bit of heat.

The interruption was enough to stop the fight and heads turned to see the source of the scream and intense heat.

"What's your problem? And since when do you think?" Asked Gray as he stood up from the floor in his underwear.

"Ugh, you're all being too loud, and...Never mind!" He shouted, before turning around, and walking out of the guildhall.

Wendy wasn't far behind him as he left. She wasn't entirely sure what was the matter. She had never seen him get angry over something as trivial as noise, so she figured something must have been bothering him.

Back in the guild, quite a few were staring at the doors wondering what had happened. The surprise didn't last long, as Mira punched Erza in the face again and the brawl resumed.

* * *

"Natsu wait up!" Wendy called after the retreating pink haired boy.

It wasn't until he had reached the edge of the forest outside of town that he slowed to a halt. When he finally did stop, he dropped to the ground and leaned his back against a tree.

"Natsu, what's the matter?" She asked as she looked down at him. The fact, that even sitting down he almost reached her height, briefly crossed her mind before Natsu spoke up.

"I don't know Wendy, its just that...everyone is so different. It's just that, I don't know, I don't recognize anyone anymore." He said, as he looked down at the ground.

Wendy walked over before sitting down next to him. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's almost like joining a new guild. And then there's the fact that I know a whole lot more about everyone, than they know about me." She said to him, and she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Wendy, I completely forgot about that. Gosh, it must be even worse for you. You didn't even get the chance to know anyone until they were all older. I at least lived with them so even if they are different, they aren't completely new." He gave her a hug, and she leaned into him, completely aware of the blush that covered her face.

"Um Natsu, I think we should return before people start to worry about us." Wendy said as she realized that Natsu was still giving her the hug.

"Yeah I guess we should." He said as he stood up and brushed dirt of of his pants.

"Hey Natsu, would you like to go on a job?" Wendy asked as they were walking back towards the guild.

Unfortunately, Natsu seemed to look even more deflated at the question. "Is something wrong with a job?" she asked curious as to why he would look like that.

"All the jobs are boring. Master says I'm not strong enough to go on anything above a B-class job. Those jobs aren't even hard!" He exclaimed. "I just wish there was something I could do, minus showing off my power, that would get him to change his mind." He added.

Wendy thought about it for a second before shrugging. "I don't know Natsu, I feel like master would only change his mind if you proved yourself somehow. It isn't like you are trying to get S-class, so it shouldn't be that hard. I mean, when were you able to go on A-class missions before? You have been since before I joined right?"

Natsu failed to answer her question, because he hadn't been paying attention when she had asked. He was more focused on what she had said before.

"I've got a great idea!" He exclaimed as a large smirk grew on his face.

Wendy had a feeling she wasn't going to like this 'great idea', but listened anyways.

* * *

 _Later At the Guild Hall:_

Everyone in the guild hall seemed to be enjoying themselves. The older mages were enjoying their alcohol, while the younger mages were just hanging around. Master Makarov was slightly worried though.

The departure of the two dragonslayers hadn't escaped his notice, and they were yet to return. As he was thinking, he spotted a tankard of adult beverage next to him.

Deciding that worrying would come later, and booze would come now, he lifted the tankard to his lips. As he prepared to swallow, he felt something shock his back and ended up spitting the drink out. Turning around, he was surprised to see his grandson standing there.

"Laxus what was that for!" He demanded, more annoyed at the loss of the drink than the shock itself.

The yellow haired boy rolled his eyes, before lowering his voice. "Would you happen to know why the scent of a certain pink haired boy is on the second floor?"

"Natsu was on the second floor? When was that?" He asked, irritation evident in his voice.

"Yep, and it seems he ran off with one of the S-class jobs." Laxus said.

The lax tone of voice he used was comforting to the master, before he actually realized what had been said.

"WHAAAAT!" He yelled out loud, causing everyone in the guild to turn to him.

"What's wrong third master?" Wakaba asked as he pulled out a cigarette.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! THAT STUPID BOY TOOK AN S-CLASS JOB, THAT'S WHAT!" He yelled still fuming.

The rest of the guild was more than surprised at the revelation.

"Well I guess runt's dead."

"I guess he really doesn't have a brain."

"Where is Wendy?"

The last question was asked by Erza, and as she said it people realized that said girl was not in the guild.

Confirmation of her absence was given and Erza turned red with anger. "I swear, if that idiot gets that little girl killed, I kill him a thousand times!"

With that said, Erza ran out of the guild in search of the two slayers.

It wasn't long before the other members joined her in her search.

* * *

 _With Natsu and Wendy:_

"Natsu I still don't really like your idea." Wendy muttered as she and Natsu sat in a small clearing . Natsu had started a small fire and was currently grilling a few fish over it.

"What's not to like? When we complete the request, master will have no choice but to allow my access to harder jobs." He said as he stared at this fish. He felt a tinge of pain, as the fish reminded him of Happy, but Wendy spoke again before he could dwell on it.

"Are you forgetting that you're new to the guild in this timeline too? What if he decides to expel us both for breaking the rules? Have you also forgotten that I'm stuck in this tiny body?" She asked.

"No I haven't forgotten, because your so adorable!" He smiled as he saw her face turn red.

Part of it was anger at being made fun of for being young, while the other part was the blush from being called adorable. Did that mean he liked...NO. She shook her profusely dispelling the thoughts.

"We could still get expelled though." She repeated, though Natsu waved it off.

"I doubt it. Even though he hasn't known us for long, dragonslaying magic is still rare, and I doubt he'd want to lose us." He said before tilting his head. "On second thought, we might get killed by Erza or Mira."

Wendy paled slightly at the thought of the two mages standing above her, with scowls on their faces, as they cracked their knuckles.

"I wouldn't worry though, we could totally beat up Erza." Natsu said, before making a realization and grinning. "I could so beat up Laxus too."

Wendy sweat dropped. "I am sure you could Natsu, but what are we supposed to do about the job?" She asked causing Natsu to shrug.

"I don't know. How about we sleep now, and worry about the job tomorrow." He said before laying out his pack and laying down. She wasn't surprised when he was asleep within a few minutes.

As she was sitting awake by herself, she couldn't help but have a sense of foreboding about the following few days. She didn't know what it was, but she was almost confident that something unforeseen was going to happen.

She stayed there thinking about it for a little less than half an hour before she too, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _At Fairy Tail:_

Makarov wasn't in the greatest of moods, all credit given to the two quest thieves.

Erza and the other mages had returned the previous night without any luck. What was found, consisted of various things such as supplies and food, indicating to Makarov that the two had at least thought to bring necessities. But that still didn't excuse them.

What was probably the worst thing, was the job that they had actually taken. Out of the four requests that had been on the top floor, the two had taken the most dangerous ones.

He was plagued with what to do. He had almost decided upon going after them himself, when he heard the church bells begin to ring. The third master of Fairy Tail couldn't believe his fortune.

Gildarts had returned to Magnolia. Unfortunately, for the orange haired man, it was a short lived return.

"Gildarts I need you to go and protect and return two mages." the master said once the man had walked in.

"Really! I just got back! Why didn't you send Laxus or something." Gildarts replied.

Makarov spent the next few minutes explaining the situation to the ace of Fairy Tail.

"Fine, I'll go and get them." He said after hearing it. "But you better be rewarding me." He said as he turned to leave.

"Oh Gildarts, I forgot one thing. I would appreciate if you brought them back in one piece. I have a wonderful punishment in store for them."

As Gildarts left the town, he couldn't help but cringe as he thought of the potential punishments, none of which were good.

"I feel bad for the two suckers. Well, unless they're dead." He muttered to himself as he headed off into the forest, travelling towards the location of the mission.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again everyone. Second chapter in two days, you are spoiled.**

 **Thanks again to all you who are following and have reviewed. I got 7 reviews for that last chapter which was great! I also broke the 100 followers mark, which was cool.**

 **If this chapter is choppy near the end, forgive me. Also, I guess some of you may find it lame that Natsu is doing the same kind of thing he did with the Galuna Island arc, but what better way to show off your strength then to complete an S-class mission?**

 **Another story question, have any of you got any cool ideas for a dangerous S-class mission? I have one, but you might have a better one.**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review. Halfway to 50 reviews, how long do you think it will take?**

 **Please F/F and Review :)**

 **My time is up once again,**

 **-Chaos of Time**


	7. Hit and Run

The Chaos of Time

Chapter 7

Hit and Run

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, and I cannot draw. What I can do is write for you.**

 **By the way, I only got two reviews (thanks to you two) and neither of them gave me suggestions for a mission, so I guess you are stuck with my crazy idea.**

* * *

"Natsu, I don't see why you're making us walk there. It's been two days now, and I am sure we could've arrived there within one if we had just taken a cart." Wendy said even though she knew the answer.

"I've told you already. I'd rather not ride on one of those deathtraps. And since you get sick too, there isn't any way out of the pain." He repeated as he continued walking.

The two slayers had been travelling to the western edge of the country. Natsu may have considered taking the train, but from Magnolia it only went to the northeast.

The journey had already lasted two days, and he expected it to take at least another full one, if they walked fast enough.

"Um Natsu, are you sure we'll be fine on this mission? It is still an S-class quest no matter how you look at it." Wendy asked as she looked down at the request in her hand.

 _S-Class  
_ Protect our Town!

 _The city of Winterfall is in need of help. Every five hundred years there is a massive tsunami that destroys much of the city.  
Requesting mages who can protect our city.  
Reward - 100,000,000 J_

According to the expiration date stamped on the request, she assumed that they predicted the wave to hit within the next week and a half.

Wendy frowned. She didn't exactly know how they were going to complete the request. She had no doubt in Natsu's ability, but stopping something like a tsunami was a little extreme.

Much to her chagrin, Natsu had ignored her doubts and continued trekking on. Not being left with much of a choice, Wendy followed.

The remainder of the day remained without incident for the two slayers. With an hour left till nightfall the two stopped. Wendy was relieved that she could sit down after walking all day. When she had been travelling with Jellal, the pace had been rather easy. Natsu had set the pace to little less than a run.

The relief she was feeling, was not matched by the fire dragon slayer. Natsu was itching for a fight. Since he'd returned from his job with Erza, and brought home the two blue haired mages, the only action he had encountered was the guild brawls which frankly, were disappointing.

"Wendy fight me!" he said as he jumped up from his seated position.

"W-What? Why would you want to fight me?" She questioned, realizing that she probably should have expected it.

"All this walking is so boring, and I haven't had a good fight since before we got sent back!" He exclaimed. He the rushed to the girl, reached down and grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Natsu! I don..." She was cut off as Natsu put his hand over her mouth and pulled her away from where they had just been. When they were a good twenty feet from their resting place, Natsu crouched down into the shrubs, and Wendy followed suite.

" _What's happening?_ " Wendy whispered to the dragonslayer, trying to ignore her proximity to him.

She didn't have to wait for an answer as she saw the source of Natsu's worry.

There entering into their camp, was none other than the ace of Fairy Tail himself.

"What is Gildarts doing here?" Natsu asked before face palming. "Of course Gramps would send someone, but I didn't think it would be him..."

Seeing the man walking to where they had just been caused a tinge of fear to enter her. She was really new to the guild in this timeline, and so was Natsu. From what she knew, Gildarts had been a fatherly figure to Natsu, but she doubted such a relationship had developed yet.

"What have we got here?" he asked as he came across their camp. The man bent down to pick up something from near ground.

"Oh crap." Natsu whispered as he saw what it was.

The job request paper.

If Gildarts hadn't known it was them before, he definitely did now. Not knowing what to do, the two slayers just stayed where they were and observed.

* * *

Gildarts wasn't having a good time. He had gotten back from his previous job and was expecting time to get some rest. And drink a little booze...or a lot.

Then, to arrive home and be sent out immediately? He was displeased to say the least.

He had been following a trail of small footprints, burn marks, and charred animal bones.

From what he had been told by the master before his speedy departure, the two people he was after were both young children, one a boy and the other a girl.

Gildarts knew the boy as he had met him the last time he had been in the guild. The girl on the other hand, he knew nothing about minus the fact that she couldn't be over 6.

Honestly, he was more angry at the boy for bringing along the girl than he was that they took the request. I mean who would risk a girl who could grow up into a pretty lady?

.

Resigning himself to the task at hand, Gildarts had kept up the chase. He was nearing the end of his second day following the kids when he came across the sound of raised voices in the distance.

After travelling in the direction from which he had heard the voices, he came across an empty campsite.

"What have we got here?" He asked to no one but himself. He glanced over the area noticing a still burning fire, and two packs.

Something caught his eye and he reached his hand into one of the packs. Grabbing his prize, he pulled out a job request. Not any job request, but an S-class one.

He couldn't help but grin. He had found his targets, or their camp at least. He had the request, and he had their stuff. They would have no choice but to come to him.

With not a whole lot to do he sat down and pulled out a magazine, with a woman in a swimsuit on the cover.

His grin widened even further.

* * *

Natsu couldn't help but face palm at the man. Gildarts was a pervert, and that couldn't be denied.

Natsu glanced to the side and saw Wendy with a large frown on her face. He figured she wasn't too happy to see Gildarts looking at women.

Wendy turned to Natsu before asking, "What are we supposed to do about him? All of our stuff is in the camp, including the request."

Natsu thought for a minute before spreading a wide grin. "I think I've got an idea." He said while grinning.

* * *

Gildarts was thoroughly enjoying himself when he heard a rustling coming from the bushes near him. Not long after, two children came walking out of the greenery.

"Well hello there." He said with a grin. He had to say he was a little overjoyed to see them freeze up and stare at him, fear evident in their eyes.

"G-Gildarts? What are you here for?" the pink haired boy asked.

"I'm here for you kid." He had his fun, but he wanted to get down to business so he could go back home. "Now would you mind telling me what you were doing with this?" He asked as he held up the request.

"Um...Well...you see..." Natsu began. He didn't finish his answer as he rushed forward and slammed his fist into the older man's crotch, before grabbing the request from his hand, picking up his pack, and rushing away. He was soon joined by Wendy who was carrying her pack as well.

Gildarts wasn't paying much attention to the last part, mostly due to extreme pain that had filled his body. He grabbed his tenders before falling on his face.

"Those...stupid...kids..." He managed to get those three words out before he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

As the pair sprinted away from the site, Natsu couldn't help but cringe as he thought of what he had done to Gildarts.

As a male himself who, in his previous timeline had been hit there a fair number of times, couldn't help but feel sorry.

He hoped that it didn't ruin a possible future friendship with the man.

They had been running for a good 20 minutes before they slowed down to a walk.

"Are we okay with slowing down?" Wendy asked as she slowed.

"Yeah, I doubt he'll be standing anytime soon, much less moving with any speed." He responded.

The two dragon slayers continued walking until the moon was high in the sky, at which point they decided they could stop. Deciding that starting a fire was too risky, Natsu warmed up leftover meat with his hands.

After eating he put down his pack down and put his head down. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Soon after, Wendy fell into her sleep to the metronome of Natsu's breath.

* * *

Master Makarov was sporting a hangover from the night before. He was rubbing his temples when the messaging lacrima next to him lit up. Picking it up and looking at it, the guild master was surprised to see Gildarts looking back at him.

"Gildarts! Did you find Natsu and Wendy yet?" He asked with a tone of urgency in his voice.

As the ace of the guild put an arm behind his head, Makarov could see pain shoot across his features, before he spoke. "Yeah I did."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "So...where are they?" He asked earning himself as sigh from the other man.

"Well, they got away from me." He said looking a little sheepish.

"How did that happen? Why didn't you just knock them into submission?" The master asked.

"That stupid pink haired brat punched me in the nuts!" He exclaimed, though the master could swear it almost sounded like a wail.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gildarts." Makarov said before he smirked. "So you are telling me the ace of Fairy Tail was bested by a kid?" He smiled at the outburst that followed.

"Shut up, he got a cheap shot in nothing else."

Gildarts continued spouting excuses until Makarov interrupted him with a cough. "Um Gildarts."

"What?"

"Why are you still just standing there! Get your butt out there and find those two brats!" He shouted.

Before any reply came, the lacrima cut off and Makarov's conversation ended.

"I'm going to punish those kids big time if they get back. Hmm...Maybe I should do _that_." The man couldn't help but grin in anticipation.

* * *

The two dragonslayers had taken to running for a period of time before taking a quick break. The sequence had repeated itself for a majority of the morning. The sun was slightly angled to the west when they finally reached the city of Winterfall.

Looking down on the city from a hill, Wendy had to admit that she was impressed. The port city was considerably bigger than Magnolia, spreading out both directions along the coast for over a mile. The only problem, was that it was empty.

After walking through the streets, it was pretty apparent that no one was there. After wandering for a considerable amount of time, they came across what appeared to be a family on a street heading outwards from the beach.

A man along with a young boy were pulling a cart packed high with furniture, and other belongings.

Seeing people was a relief and the two kids rushed over to them.

"What's going on here? Why isn't there anyone in this town?" Natsu asked, rather blatantly.

"What are you kids doing in the city? Are you trying to get killed?" A woman asked as she stared at them worryingly.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Why would we get killed?" Natsu questioned.

The woman was about to answer when a blaring siren cut her off. The family they were next to froze in fear. The woman turned towards the water before she screamed. The boy and his father dropped the cart they were pulling and began running for their lives.

Wendy looked towards the water and froze at what she saw.

Off on the horizon, the water was not as low as it should have been. As she watched the water continued to rise as it approached.

The tsunami was coming, and was getting bigger every minute.

"I think I made a mistake." Natsu whispered as he stared at the approaching water.

 **A/N: Hahaha a cliffhanger. Just kidding it isn't funny, but it's the only real way to end a chapter. What do you think will happen?**

 **Thank you all so much for your support! Over 120 followers already! The only sad thing is the reviews. This chapter only had 2 reviews until this afternoon when two more people did so. I am not criticizing you for not reviewing, but I'd appreciate it if you did.**

 **On to the issue of Wendy, and her age. A few of you have expressed concerns about the age difference. I have an idea about how to get her to age, but I would like suggestions from you, as you may have a more realistic way than me.**

 **How did you guys like the chapter? I didn't get any S-class ideas from you guys, so I just kind of went with mine. If you don't like it, take it up with yourself.**

 **So I haven't posted a second chapter of Dragons of Alvarez yet, but I plan to soon. I was thinking about trying to post a DoA chapter on Mondays and a CoT chapter on Fridays. How does that sound?**

 **Sorry for the long author's note, I am done now.**

 **Peace out everyone, and if you have any questions feel free to PM me.**

 **-Chaos of Time**


	8. It is Approaching

The Chaos of Time

Chapter 8

It is Approaching

 **A/N: Greetings people that do not own Fairy Tail like me.**

* * *

The city of Winterfall, that had been silent minutes ago, was now blaring with the sound of sirens.

Wendy was shocked, and not only because of the tsunami that was inbound. What shocked her, was that Natsu seemed scared. Of course, given the situation, he had a viable reason to be.

A brisk wind blowing towards them from the water, knocked her our of her shock.

"Natsu! Natsu!" She was yelling at him, but he didn't respond. With her voice being unable to call him back, she slapped him across the face. That got a response, and Natsu quickly turned around.

Before she could speak again, Natsu had grabbed her arm and was running towards the beach.

"N-Natsu wait! Why aren't we running towards the hills?" She asked as she matched his pace.

"We have to stop that thing. We can't fail the job, and even if we made it to the hills, I don't think we'd be safe. That water is still rising." He responded before picking up his pace.

As they got to the docks, Wendy was surprised to see that there was no water there. Instead, there were boats and various water creatures laying beached up in the sand.

The edge of the water was pulling away towards the peak off in the distance.

"Wendy, I have an idea but..." He started before looking her in the eyes. "I need you to run towards the hills. Get as far away as possible, because it might blow up in my face, literally."

She didn't want to run away, but the look in his eyes was enough to convince her, and she did. As she ran back through the town, Natsu was standing still with an immense amount of concentration on his face.

Natsu had his hands a few inches apart, and appeared to be grabbing the air. In the gap a small, but bright, ball of fire appeared. The ball became brighter and bigger over the next few moments.

After nearly a minute, the ball was no bigger than a baseball, but shown so bright, that anyone who looked at it would have been blinded. Around his hands, the wind was blowing in large gusts, and pieces of debris were floating in the air.

Natsu put one foot back, and pushed his hands forward releasing the miniature sun towards the approaching wave.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Starburst Supernova!** " He yelled out, though the sound was lost as a high pitched whine filled the air, as the ball burned across the dry seabed.

The ball made impact with the wave, and a giant explosion of fire exploded out in all directions. For a second the light disappeared, as it collapsed on itself, and all was quiet. The peace was shattered in the next as a circle of white hot fire shot of horizontally.

Unfortunately, Natsu could do nothing but watch as a wall of flames was flying towards him, before he promptly collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Wendy could feel a massive amount of heat on her back as she ran away from Natsu.

With the help of an **Vernier** spell, she was running very fast, and it didn't take long to reach the hills.

She turned around to try and see Natsu, and was immediately forced to shut her eyes, while releasing a gasp of pain.

When she had looked to Natsu's location, there had only been light. Since she couldn't look to Natsu, she looked to the side and almost cried out in alarm.

The tsunami was no more than a mile out, and it was already massive. The wave was probably over fifty feet above normal sea level, and was yet to crest.

"Natsu!" She cried out at the top of her lungs, but she didn't know if he had heard her. With the light surrounding him, she wasn't sure if he could see the approaching danger.

With anxiety flooding her, she physically jumped when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"I found you brat...Holy hell!" She turned swiftly and saw that Gildarts was behind her. Before she could make any form of reply, a whine filled the air and she collapsed over, as her head felt like it exploded, only made worse by her enhanced hearing. Next to her, Gildarts was staring at the sea, his jaw dropped.

* * *

Gildarts would say that he really hated a certain kid right now. First off, there was the getting hit in the nuts, though honestly Gildarts couldn't complain about that. It was actually a pretty smart ploy.

Of course, that didn't mean that he was forgiven.

It was because Makarov teased him. He knew it was childish, but he guessed it was in his nature.

Either way, he was still being forced to find them, and with phantom pain in his lower region, rushing was quite painful.

After walking up and down hills for the majority of the day, Gildarts almost gave a shout for joy when he saw a blue haired girl standing on top of the hill across from him.

He didn't know where the pink haired one was, but he would settle with this one for now.

He ran up the final hill, ignoring the pain in his groin, and reached out his hand and grabbing her shoulder.

"I found you brat...Holy hell!" He had been ready to give the girl a piece of his mind, when he saw what was on the other side of the hill.

When he had heard the description for the job, he honestly had passed it off. Off course, he had never seen a tsunami before so he didn't really know what to expect to begin with.

When he came over the hill and saw the giant wave looming in the distance his jaw dropped, if only for a second.

He didn't have a whole lot of time to do much before a high pitch sound invaded his ears. He didn't notice the sound as much as what his eyes were showing him.

Flying towards the wave was a bright light, which he guessed was the origin of the noise.

The light made contact with the approaching wave and exploded, producing a giant ball of light the blocked off the entire ocean.

The light shrunk into oblivion before a explosive roar and powerful blast of wind blasted into him.

Gildarts was running down the hill seconds after the blast died down a bit.

In moments he had made it across the city to what used to be the waterline, more specifically the boy who was laying on the ground.

He had just about made it to Natsu when the power of the magic exploded again sending a wall of fire towards the city.

Not wasting any time, Gildarts ran across the seafloor towards the approaching wall of flame. Putting his hands up he let out a massive amount of **Crash magic** in both directions.

A net of white magic appeared stretching out for at least a mile to his right, and a similar length to his left. As the flames connected, they separated into cubes before dissipating into the air.

What was on the other side of the flames shocked Gildarts, and his jaw dropped.

The giant tsunami was no longer there. In fact, there wasn't a whole lot of water either. Around the epicenter of the explosion, there was nothing where the wave had once been.

As water began returning over the dried seabed, Gildarts raced back towards the unconscious body of the boy laying in the sand behind him.

Grabbing hold of him, he slung Natsu over his shoulder before running back towards the city. When he made it to one of the streets, he set the boy down and turned back to the sea and sat down.

The water calmed down and the sun broke through the clouds momentarily, casting its rays into the water below.

The sea was sparkling, and not just from the sun hitting the water. The sand had been blown away and turned into particles of glass, scattering throughout the water.

As the sun hit the glass, it was causing the sea to sparkle.

As Gildarts was looking over the shining sea, he heard the sound of small feet behind him, and saw the girl running towards them.

* * *

Wendy had woken with a minor headache, before running towards the city.

Wendy didn't know what had happened, just that the wave was no longer in sight.

What had her running, was her worry for Natsu. She picked up her pace when Gildarts came into sight, a body laying on the ground next to him.

"Natsu!" She called out as she got closer, and recognized the pink hair on the body's head. She dropped to her knees as she reached him, and instantly put her ear to his chest, and hearing a steady heartbeat she sighed in relief.

It was when she put her hand to his forehead that she began to worry. Natsu was warm, and it wasn't just his body heat. He had a fever or some form of ailment.

Wendy tried using her healing magic on him, but it didn't do any good. It was then that she realized what was wrong.

She guessed that Natsu had Magical Deficiency Disease.

"What's wrong with him?" Gildarts asked from next to her.

She whipped her head towards Gildarts before speaking. "We need to get him to a healer...he's out of magic power...if not..."

Gildarts knew what she was getting at and cut her off after seeing tears in her eyes.

* * *

Gildarts wasn't surprised by her answer. Somehow this boy, who was no older than twelve, had produced an explosion of a scale he hadn't seen before, so running out of magic seemed more logical to him.

Unfortunately, the city of Winterfall was abandoned, so he doubted that they would find the help they needed here.

He new one person who could help them, but she was back near Magnolia, which was a few days of walking away. Unless...

Gildarts reached down before picking both kids up, and slinging them over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Wendy asked worry evident in her voice.

Gildarts took off down the street. After a few minutes of running, he came across what he was looking for. Parked in front of a church, was a magic mobile. He broke the chain that had locked up the vehicle before laying Natsu, and putting down Wendy, in the cab.

He got in the seat in the front, and strapped his arm up to the SE plug.

He powered up the car, before taking off into the hills, completely oblivious to a certain girl becoming sick.

* * *

At Fairy Tail, Master Makarov was enjoying a nice drink of alcohol when the doors of the guild exploded.

A brawl that had been happening moments before suddenly stopped as they saw who was standing in the door frame.

Gildarts was standing in the doorway with Natsu in his arms, and Wendy at his side.

"Gildarts it seems you have brought them back!" The master said with a smile on his face. The smile was lost moments later when he saw the serious expression on the ace's face.

"Somebody get Porlyusica here as soon as possible." Gildarts demanded as he walked Natsu to the sickbay in the back of the guild, with Wendy following behind him. After coming out of the room, Gildarts walked over to the bar before sitting down heavily.

"Gildarts would you like to tell me what happened?" The Master asked as he looked at the orange haired man.

"Sure, but I think we should do it in your office." He responded, as he glanced behind him and rolled his eyes.

Makarov followed his gaze and saw a swarm of guild members standing around them waiting for information.

Makarov agreed to the request and walked up the stairs of the guild hall, followed by Gildarts. Once they reached the office, the master closed the door and put up a privacy seal.

"So what happened to Natsu?" Was the first question asked.

"Well, he ran out of magic and the girl said he has Magic Deficiency." Makarov frowned at that statement.

"So the brat almost killed himself trying to complete the request ehh?" The guildmaster asked, earning himself a frown and a head shake.

"No, the boy almost killed himself completing the job." Gildarts said back. It took Makarov a moment to realize that there was no sarcasm in his voice.

"What! How did he stop a tsunami? How big was it?" He asked, disbelief on his face.

"It was big. The wave was quite a bit taller than the guild hall, and stretched out for a couple miles."

"And Natsu stopped that? Did you see how?"

"I caught a glimpse, though it wasn't much. From where I was, it looked like a small pinprick of light. It didn't look like much, but it hit the wave, exploded, and then the wave was gone."

Makarov had his eyebrows raised real high at that.

"Hey master, if I was you, I would consider keeping a close eye on him. That aside, I think the old woman should be here soon." Gildarts said.

Makarov nodded and got up before walking to his office door. "I think I'm going to go and sleep. I was driving that vehicle all day..." Gildarts said from behind him, and the master gave him a farewell wave.

"Now, if that kid survives he's got some questions to answer for me." Makarov muttered as he walked down the stairs to wait for the healer.

* * *

 **A/N: Greetings readers, I hope you enjoyed. I am posting this on Thursday night, because I will be busy all day tomorrow. Either way, I am not sure how well I portrayed this chapter. Let me know what you thought.**

 **Secondary note, DoA may not be updated by Monday, because I haven't written it yet, and I am busy for most of this weekend, but maybe.**

 **Thank you for the support. This story has just under 6k views as I post this. Not to mention that there are 140 Followers. Thank you all.**

 **Also, reviews. I am not complaining, because last chapter got 9 reviews! I think it would be amazing if you great individuals could break the 50 review mark with this chapter. I know 13 reviews may be asking for much, but out of the few hundred of you who read, that isn't actually that big of a number. Just means you need to write a sentence, or even a few words, pointing out your thoughts.**

 **Good something to all of you,**

 **-Chaos of Time**


	9. The Punishment Must Be Dealt

The Chaos of Time

Chapter 9

The Punishment Must Be Dealt

 **A/N: Quick thanks, as well as telling you the obvious...I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu had been placed by Gildarts on one of the beds in the sickbay. Gildarts left soon after, to go and speak with the master, but Wendy had stayed next to him.

She had been trying her healing magic on him but it wasn't having much of an effect. He had exhausted his magic supplies, which she couldn't believe.

For as long as she had known Natsu, his reserves had been huge. To think that one spell had used it all, was troubling.

If Natsu hadn't had as large as reserves as he had, the spell probably would have killed him on the spot.

After some time, the a woman with pink hair and a red cloak entered the room.

"So where is the idiot who almost killed himself?" Asked Porlyusica as she walked towards the two dragon slayers. She set a pouch on a stool next to the bed before turning to the boy.

She stood over the bed looking at Natsu, placing her hand on his forehead and chest. After a few moments, she reached into her bag and pulled out a set of vials.

Porlyusica glanced up and met eyes with Wendy before scowling. "What are you doing in here? Leave me so I can heal the brat."

"I am staying here next to Natsu." Wendy announced, not moving from her position next to the bed.

Before she had a chance to do much, the older woman had dashed around the bed and grabbed her arm, before giving her a shove towards the door.

Wendy caught her balance and turned to see Porlyusica wielding a broom in her direction.

"I hate humans, and I will not have one in the same room as me. If you want me to help your friend you will leave." She said briskly.

Wendy let out a sigh before walking out of the room. When she closed the door, the young girl found herself surrounded by staring faces.

"Um...Is there something you want?" Wendy asked feeling slightly intimidated.

As she spoke, the silence was broken and she was swarmed with questions. To be honest, she didn't really listen to much of what they said.

After a few minutes of questions, Gildarts came down the stairs. "Alright all of you, leave the poor girl alone." He said, before walking towards her.

The members of the guild parted as the crash mage approached. "Hey Wendy how is Natsu doing? I assume that the granny is with him?" He asked.

"Yeah she is. I don't know how he is, she chased me out with a broom." Wendy responded with a small frown.

Gildarts cracked a grin, and few other members laughed heartily.

"Yeah that sounds like her. She doesn't really like people does she...Well, Wendy you are coming with me. The master has some questions to ask you." He said, causing a few senior members to anticipate the upcoming events.

Wendy followed Gildarts up the stairs into Makarov's office. Sitting in a chair was the guild master, fingers interlocked.

"Thank you Gildarts for bringing her. Now Wendy do you have any idea what I wanted to talk to you about?" He asked calmly.

She figured that it was probably about the events of the previous few days, but decided to act like a five year old girl, and shook her head.

"Hmm...So I don't think that you are stupid but I must ask. Why did you go with Natsu on the mission?" Makarov asked, not showing any signs of anger.

Wendy didn't know how to answer. It wasn't like she could tell them that they were both strong mages from the future.

"He's my friend." She said choosing a simple answer. Makarov's eyebrow raised at that, statement.

"So you steal a life threatening mission, and walk across the country for a person you have known for a couple weeks?" He asked sounding suspicious. Next to him Gildarts whispered something into the master's ear, and both men cracked a smile.

"Or maybe, someone seems to be attracted to a certain pink haired kid?" He asked causing her to blush a little.

"No that's not it!" She squealed and shook her head vigorously. Both men chuckled for a while, before Makarov began speaking again.

"Do you know why Natsu took the mission? I assume that there was a reason, rather than just being plain stupid." He said.

"Natsu isn't stupid...He just was upset that you didn't let him go on any harder missions." Wendy told them. Makarov thought for a moment before dismissing Wendy from the room.

Makarov gave Gildarts a bewildered look. "What she said doesn't make sense. He's only ever been on one mission since he joined, and that was the one he went on when he found her. I don't think he was part of another guild, do you?"

Gildarts shrugged before answering. "I don't know. I would assume that he is more powerful than he appears. If I knew I was strong, and was being restricted I might have reacted badly too."

Master Makarov let his thoughts churn before responding.

"Whatever his reasoning may have been, the rules still stand. He stole an S-class mission and so punishment must be dealt." The guild master told Gildarts, a slight frown on his face.

"As much as I detest that kid for what he did, the punishment does seem extreme." Gildarts pointed out, to which Makarov shook his head.

"That does not matter. If he isn't punished, what is to prevent others from doing the same thing, using him as justification?"

"And the girl? She helped him too."

"Due to her age, I wasn't going to the same extreme. Maybe kitchen work for a year?" Makarov retorted, to which Gildarts cracked a smile before it faded.

"I guess we will just have to wait until the boy wakes up."

* * *

Wendy had left the master's office with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. She couldn't believe that they would think she only followed Natsu because she had a crush on him. Then again, she had only been in Fairy Tail for a week before leaving...Did she have a crush on Natsu?

She was engrossed in her thoughts and ended up bumping into someone. She looked up to see a tall blonde boy. Seeing the lightning bolt scar over his right eye, and the headphones on his ears, she realized that this was Laxus.

"Hey kid, you should watch where you are going. If you were talking to Gramps, I'd suggest that you go back downstairs. Being upstairs is off limits to members unless they are S-class." Hey said pointing towards the stairs.

As she was walking towards the stairs, Laxus piped up. "Were you the one that went with Natsu?" He asked, and she nodded.

"How strong is he?"

"Really strong."

"It's a shame then." He said before turning away. Wendy, confused by the words went downstairs.

Once downstairs, she turned and began walking towards the sick bay to check on Natsu. Before she could make it very far, she was intercepted by two girls.

Erza had been in the middle of a fight with Mira when Wendy got to the ground floor. Seeing the blue haired girl, both of the older girls had ended their squabble.

"Wendy are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" Erza asked first.

"Yeah I am fine, I didn't get hurt." Wendy responded.

"You went on that S-class job and didn't get hurt?" Erza asked surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah I'm unharmed, but as I think you saw, Natsu didn't get off without injury." She said sounding sad. At that moment, Mira decided to input her opinion.

"Ha the runt deserved it. He could've gotten cute little you killed." She said, with no remorse. Wendy felt a little bit of anger boiling in her, but luckily Porlyusica chose that moment to walk into the room.

Wendy broke away from the two older girls and rushed over to the lady. "Is he good now?" Wendy asked, though she knew that the old woman never seemed to fail.

"The brat will live, now shoo!" She emphasized while waving her hands. Wendy moved past her and walked into the infirmary.

When she entered, she was surprised to see Natsu sitting up in the bed. He must have just woken up because he seemed confused. Looking around, he caught sight of Wendy approaching.

"Wendy where am I?" He asked as he got off the bed.

"We are back at the guild." Wendy said answering him. When she said that a minor shade of worry crossed his face.

"What happened in Winterfall...Did we save it?" He asked.

"Yeah. Whatever it was that you, blew up the wave. Though your magic sent a large blast of fire towards the town." Upon seeing shock on his face, she continued, "Then Gildarts showed up and stopped it."

"That's good. You said Gildarts showed up? Did he drag us back?" She nodded yes to both questions.

"Um Natsu what was it that you did? You used a spell I had never seen before." She questioned him, and he scratched his head.

"You know I honestly don't know where I learned it. After Igneel died, it was just sitting in the back of my head. What did it look like?" He said before asking excitedly.

"It was this big explosion that came from a tiny dot of light. It was really cool, and scary at the same time." She said with a shrug.

"I've gotta try it again!" He exclaimed before running past her.

"Natsu wait!" She shouted and he turned around, only to be met with a stern face. At least as stern as a five year old body could be. "You almost died when you used it before. You won't use it again any time soon okay?" She asked, though it was more of a demand.

"Come on Wendy..." He started, only to be cut off by a glare. "Alright fine." He said, rolling his eyes. "I am getting out of this stupid room." He turned and grabbed the door handle.

"Natsu you might not want to go..." Wendy began, but was ignored as Natsu threw open the door and left the room. Wendy sighed and followed him out, anticipating the greeting he would receive.

Natsu ran out of the room, only to be met with an armored fist that knocked him to the ground. Standing over him was Erza, a scowl on her face. "Are you stupid?" She demanded.

"What was that for!" He shouted, to which a few people face palmed.

"Maybe the fact that you broke a guild rule, and you put Wendy in danger!" She growled.

"Wendy can take care of herself, and she chose to come by herself." Natsu said not too happy having people yelling at him.

"And people call me cold." Gray retorted from the sides. Natsu was about to dive at him and deliver a punch to his face, when a hand grabbed hold of his.

"Natsu please don't fight, you just got better." Wendy said from behind him, though it seemed to be more of a scolding.

It was at this moment that the master appeared at the upstairs railing. Gildarts and Laxus were standing behind him. As he began to speak, the members quieted down.

"Ah Natsu, it is good to see you up and about. Unfortunately, you have broken a guild rule and that cannot go unpunished. Not only did you steal an S-class request, but you put your own life at risk. Above that, you put the life of a guild member at risk as well. Natsu Dragneel, you are hereby expelled from Fairy Tail."

To say that Natsu was shocked, was an understatement. He was frozen for at least a minute before he bowed his head and left the guild hall.

No one was expecting what would happen next.

* * *

 **A/N: And it's done. Sorry for the delay. I said I would post on Friday, but I was busy and kept getting distracted every time I sat down to write.**

 **Anyway, I bet you weren't expecting that to happen. Or maybe you were...I wasn't at least.**

 **Well please do not hate me for the ending, as I honestly feel like this is what would actually happen if someone stole a job. Especially since Natsu is a new member. This is where the story will start seriously diverging from canon, in case you couldn't tell.**

 **Over 160 Followers, that's fantastic! We didn't break 50 reviews last chapter, but we did get to 48 which is close enough. Thank you all.**

 **By the way, does anyone check the Fairy Tail fanfics daily? I was this week and I noticed that all there is, is a whole bunch of 2k or less stories about NaLu...**

 **My time is up,**

 **-Chaos of Time**


	10. Searching for Something

The Chaos of Time

Chapter 10

Searching for Something

* * *

"Master that's not fair! Why didn't you punish me too?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Wendy..." He began, but was cut off.

"I should be expelled as well, I am just as guilty as Natsu!"

"Wendy I am not going to kick you out. It was painful enough as it was to kick out Natsu." He said.

"If you won't expel me, then I will leave on my own." She said firmly with a glare.

"Wendy, you can't do that. You are a member of Fairy Tail..." He started before she cut him off.

"I don't care! I don't want to be in Fairy Tail if Natsu isn't in it!" She yelled at him.

"Wendy you need to calm down, you aren't thinking." Erza cut in as she reached out to grab her shoulder.

"Get off me!" Wendy shouted, and released a large blast of wind blowing Erza backwards, into Mira.

Realizing what she had just done, Wendy turned and ran out of the guild.

"Wendy come back here!" Sounded shouts from members, but they fell on deaf ears as she kept running.

Picking herself up, Erza began running towards the door, before she Makarov's hand grabbing her, stopping her.

"Master what are you doing?" She questioned, earning a sigh.

"Wendy is still a child. If she is upset there isn't much we can do. Unfortunately, I truly think that she has her heart set on being with Natsu, and short of allowing him back, she won't return."

"But..." She began, before being cut off.

"Erza just leave it. I need a drink." He said, though he muttered the last part to himself.

* * *

Wendy was upset, and she couldn't find Natsu. After running out of the guild, she had tried using her nose to locate him, but had lost the scent.

Wendy looked down at her hands. She knew that her reaction was a little over the top, but she had lashed out and attacked Erza and that was unacceptable.

She had made it to the outskirts of the city before it finally sunk in. She turned around and glanced back. From where she was, she could see the top floor of the guild poking into the sky.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she ran into the forest for a while, before falling onto her knees and weeping.

"Wendy? What are you doing out here?" Said a familiar voice from next to her. She lifted her head and was surprised to see Jellal standing there.

"Jellal?" She questioned as the tears continued to flow.

"Wendy what happened? Are you hurt?" He asked frantically, as her gave her a hug. Wendy pressed her face into his shoulder and shook her head. After few moments she pulled her head back before releasing herself from his arms, and sitting down.

"I'm fine now." She said as she looked up at him. "Where did you go? You put us to sleep and disappeared." She said with a frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just didn't want the guild to see me, and it was better for everyone if the two of you had been asleep too." He said, though she wasn't entirely convinced.

"That aside, what are you doing out here?" He asked pushing the conversation.

"I was looking for Natsu." She said, not really wanting to explain her runaway.

"Wouldn't he be at the guild?" He asked.

"No, he wouldn't." She said bluntly, and he raised an eyebrow. He looked at her for a minute before shrugging.

"If you don't want to talk about it then I won't ask. But, how about I help you look for him?" He suggested, and she smiled. Jellal was always nice to her.

"That would be nice." She said as she stood up and wiped her eyes.

The two blue haired mages walked along the outskirts of the city while engaging in small talk. It was approaching sundown when Wendy felt her nose twitch.

Lifting her head quickly, Wendy locked onto the familiar scent. "I found his scent. He is somewhere in that direction." She said in relief as she pointed into the forest.

Following the scent, Wendy trailed into the trees with Jellal standing behind her. She paused when she came across a clearing. She didn't recognize the area, but she did recognize the boy sitting on a log near the middle, staring into the distance.

"Hey Natsu there you are, we have been looking for you all day." Jellal spoke calmly.

When his voice garnered no response she too spoke. "Natsu are you okay?" She asked while slowly approaching.

When she got no response, she sped up to reach him. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around. She was met with closed eyes and drool, and sighed with a smile. He hadn't been ignoring them, he was just asleep.

A frown passed over her face a moment later. She didn't understand how he could look so peaceful after what happened earlier.

A breeze blew from behind her, and she snapped out of a daze. Realizing that she had been staring at Natsu, she turned away ready with an excuse. She was surprised to find that Jellal was no longer there.

"Jellal? Where did you go?" She called out as she walked to where the boy had been standing. Jellal and his scent had vanished, but a piece of paper had been left.

 _'Sorry that I left again without saying goodbye. Something urgent came up, and I didn't want to disrupt your moment. Good luck!'_

Good luck? What was that about...Whatever it was she chose to ignore it. She guessed it had something to do with Edolas, so she let it go with a sigh and walked back to Natsu.

She sat down on the log next to him to think. As the cold night air drifted in, she found herself getting closer and closer to the pink-haired boy. Not much later, she had drifted off to sleep, her head against his shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: Greetings everyone, I am alive still. Sorry for taking a few weeks to update. I was caught up with Spring Break, and I was watching Hunter x Hunter.**

 **This chapter is only 1k words long, but I am making up for that by writing a second chapter. Hopefully I will have that posted by later today. I felt like this chapter was small stuff, lacking a whole lot of action. Next chapter will get the story moving forward again.**

 **180+ Followers, and almost 60 Reviews! Thank you all.**

 **Hope you liked it, and keep your eyes open for that second chapter.**

 **-Chaos of Time**


	11. So Now What?

The Chaos of Time

Chapter 11

So Now What?

* * *

When Natsu awoke, he felt a weight pushing up against his right shoulder. He opened his eyes, squinting as the morning sunlight flooded his eyes. Looking to his right he saw a silhouette shadowed next to him. Bringing his hand to his face, he rubbed his eyes before looking again, this time picking out the shape of a person.

A small girl, with blue hair; Wendy. Seeing her next to him brought back memories of the previous day, and his eyes teared up. He had been kicked out of Fairy Tail, the only home he had ever known.

While Natsu sunk down into sadness the sun continued to rise, its rays reaching towards the two dragonslayers. Next to him, the light caused Wendy to stir. She pulled her head back from his shoulder, as she sat up and yawned.

After rubbing her eyes, to remove the morning dreariness, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Wendy..." he began, before getting cut off as a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Natsu I'm so sorry!" She said as she hugged him tighter, tears beginning to rise to her eyes. Natsu just sat unmoving, looking both shocked and confused.

After a few minutes Wendy finally let go and just looked down at her hands, a blush on her face from the extended contact. When Natsu made no response, she glanced back up at him. The tears were gone and Natsu had his head down, hair shadowing his eyes.

"Wendy what are you doing out here?" He spoke finally. She frowned at the question, knowing that he probably knew the answer.

"I am not in the guild anymore." She said solemnly and a pained look flashed across his features. Natsu had accepted his own expulsion, but knowing that Wendy had left because of him filled him with regret.

"I'm sorry Wendy. If I had thought of this as an outcome, I never would have gone on that job." He said, before pausing to think. "Though I guess the blame is on Gramps, for never actually punishing me." He continued with annoyance, causing Wendy to giggle.

A moment of silence followed before Wendy spoke. "So...Now what? Any thoughts on what we should do now?" She asked and he pursed his lips as he thought of an answer.

"We need to get stronger." He stated boldly and she sighed.

"Well obviously, I was talking about the other stuff. Where do we go, how we will get money, that kind of stuff." She said and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh...I honestly don't know. Fairy Tail is the only home I have ever known, besides when I was with Igneel." He said after a pause.

Wendy stood up and turned to face Natsu, before reaching out her hand. "I don't know either, but I think we should just go wherever the wind takes us!" She exclaimed, to which Natsu smile.

"I think that would be a great idea." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Eep!" Came a sound a moment later. Natsu had tensed his muscles to pull himself up, and accidentally pulled her down onto him.

"Sorry Wendy." He said as he stood up on his own, putting her back on her feet.

"Jerk." She stated mildly punching his shoulder, while trying to cover her blush with a smile.

Natsu turned around facing the trees behind them. Lifting his nose into the air he took a deep breath of the morning air, before raising an arm. Dropping it halfway, to where it was parallel with the ground, he pointed forward. "Let's go that way!" He stated, and the two began walking into the forest.

* * *

Wendy had to say that she was surprised by Natsu. She knew from personal experience how much leaving your guild was. Now, Natsu had been kicked from the guild he had been in for years.

Of course, she could be that person and say that she had it worse because she had lost a home in Cait Shelter and now Fairy Tail, but she couldn't. Natsu had far greater connections with the members, as he had known them, and fought with them for years before she had joined.

But the way Natsu was acting...she just hadn't expected it. She would've expected him to throw a tantrum, or blow something up. To be over it after no more than a shedding of tears went against her expectations.

The sun was approaching the peak of its arc when her stomach growled. Natsu, who had been in the lead, turned and raised an eyebrow. "You hungry?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Ya I guess." She stated before frowning. "But only because I spent all day looking for you" She added, with a mock pout.

"Oh, sorry. I guess that was my fault then." He said with a chuckle. "Well, I think that we should try to find some food then."

Wendy set down her pack and knelt down as Natsu stuck his nose up into the air. After taking a long whiff of the air he turned to his right before pointing. "I smell food that way." He said before turning to face Wendy. She was kneeling on the ground, a map in her lap and a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Wendy?" The question went unanswered for a second and she appeared to be thinking.

"The map isn't showing any towns that way for at least 20 miles." She said.

"So what about a town, I smell food, and you're hungry, so lets go." He said with a smile, before reaching over and picking her up.

She struggled a little against his grip before sighing and going slack. "What if it's someone out camping? You can't just take their food." She asked.

"No I'm not just going to take it. But it doesn't hurt to ask." He stated with a smile as he took off at a jog.

"Natsu, can you put me down. This isn't very comfortable." She complained after a short time of being carried. Complying to the request he stopped and tilted his arms, to allow her feet to slide to the ground.

Seeing her standing on her own again, Natsu patted the top of her head. "Oh I'm sorry," He said with a grin, while making a face similar to that of a sad puppy. "Tag!" He said, bopped her in the arm, before making a jump backwards to avoid a wipe.

"You missed me Wendy." He remarked, before once again jumping out of the way, as the young girl made a leap at him. "You're still too slow!" He exclaimed with a laugh as he took off at a run.

"Not for long, **Vernier!** " She shouted, activating her magic. Wendy felt the immediate effect of the spell, as she felt herself grow lighter. She took off after him, her feet barely touching the ground as she activated magic in her hands, propelling herself forward.

It didn't take long for her to catch up to the running fire mage.

"I got you!" She exclaimed happily as she tackled the fleeing boy. The added force of the wind sent Natsu tumbling, with her right behind him.

They stopped rolling after a moment and she was somewhat surprised to find something soft in contact with her face.

Wendy opened her eyes and was momentarily stunned by the sight of two glossy, black eyes.

"Eeek!" Was the following sound as she pushed against something and stood up straight, a blush evident on her cheeks.

"Oh, Natsu! I'm so sor..." She began after seeing the pink-haired boy coughing on the ground, but stopped when he began laughing. His laughter continues, and she couldn't help but join in, and burst into a fit of giggles and falling to the round once more.

"Haha. W-Wendy, I did not expect you to do that." He choked out, and she giggled some more. Eventually, the two calmed down, and Natsu stood up. "That was fun! Here, let me help you up." He said as he reached down, and grabbed her hand, and pulled her to her feet.

She was about to say something, when the wind shifted towards her. What came with it was the smell of sweat, blood, and smoked meat. She saw Natsu's eyes narrow and fear crossed his face, as he looked up behind her.

Before she could move though, she felt a sharp object press against her neck, knowing instantly what it was. A knife.

An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind her saying, "Well isn't it just my lucky day. Move, and the girl dies."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey everyone, big apologies for my absence. I had a serious case of writer's block. Every time I opened the document, my brain just shut down. Thanks to a few reviews of "Plz Update," I complied. I will also apologize if the chapter seems choppy. Not writing for a month really knocked me out of this world, and I need to go back and reread to rediscover my style.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and please F/F and Review.**

 **-Chaos of Time is out**


	12. Stolen Away

The Chaos of Time

Chapter 12

Stolen Away

* * *

Natsu could only stare in shock at the man in front of him. Neither he nor Wendy had been able to sense him until the last second, and by then it was too late.

Natsu cursed himself inwardly, but remained still. If he had noticed even a moment earlier he probably would have been able to stop the man before he could put a knife to the bluenette's neck.

Seeing the young boy frozen in what seemed to be fear, the man grinned showing a set of extended canines. He was quite tall, standing at a little over 6'3". He had a messy head of greasy brown hair that extended down to his shoulders. His arms were huge and showed bulging muscles.

Overall, he was a pretty imposing figure so it made sense to him why the boy with strange pink hair was frozen in his spot.

Confident that the boy wouldn't move, he looked down to examine the girl below him. Lifting one of his massive hands, he began to move them through Wendy's hair, causing the girl to shriek.

"Such beautiful hair…" he said as he grabbed one of her shoulder's and turned her around to face him, all while keeping an eye on the boy farther in front of them.

Instead of a fearful face, he was met with a glare that caused him to grin wider.

"And such fire in your eyes! If only I could be the one to have you, but alas." He said closing his eyes and shaking his head.

It was at that moment that Natsu moved. He shot forward, igniting a fist on fire and aiming at the man's head.

He was in the middle of his jump when he felt something impact his back, causing him to cry out in pain. A moment later his body crashed into the ground, and a knife was placed to his neck.

The weight of a person was pressing down on him, and his arms were wrenched behind his back painfully. A second later, a pair of metal cuffs were placed on his wrists. His face was then pressed down into the dirt, preventing him from seeing anything.

"Seriously Torono, you should never let your guard down, even in front of a few kids. It would appear that this one is a mage, and the girl probably is too." A new voice spoke up from above Natsu; most likely the man who had knocked him down.

The now named brute opened his eyes and glanced first to the man kneeling in front of him, to the pink haired boy being kneeled on. A sneer appeared on his face.

"Hold her." Torono said, as he thrust Wendy forward towards the other man, wielding his knife in his right hand. Off balance, she was unable to react fast enough and the other man grabbed her, pulled her arms behind her back, and put them in similar cuffs.

Torono approached the downed dragonslayer, and dropped down, getting close to the ground. He reached out and grabbed Natsu by his scarf, the other man getting off him, as Torono lifted Natsu up with one arm.

"You little brat. Thinking you could pull one over on me." He lifted the knife, and put it up to the boy's neck.

"Leave him alone!" Over in the other man's arms, Wendy had overcome her shock enough to call out, drawing Torono's attention back to her.

"Jenut shut her up." He growled, turning back to Natsu as the man called Jenut placed a gag in her mouth.

Holding Natsu up, he moved the knife from his neck, tracing it along Natsu's cheek leaving a line of red. Off to the side, the man named Jenut spoke, "Toro! Remember what the boss said."

"Yeah I know." He said dismissadly before looking back at the boy "Now, I'd love to give you a nice scar, but the boss would chew me out. Don't think of this as mercy though. Try anything and I will hurt you." He said as he stared into the glaring eyes of the fire mage.

Seeing how the boy wasn't inclined to speak, he threw him to the ground. With his arms tied, Natsu landed in a heap, and let out a cry of pain as he landed painfully on his left leg.

"Now then, let's get back to camp. I'd rather avoid having the boss mad at us." Torono spoke as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "Jenut, toss me a gag for this brat, and take the girl to the wagon."

The other man tossed a rag, and tossed Wendy over his shoulder before walking away into the trees. As he was leaving, Natsu caught his first glimpse of the man. He was tall, but rather skinny. He had a bow strapped across his back, and a short sword at his hip. His brown hair was tied in a bun behind his head, and looked greasy.

Looking back to the man in front of him, Natsu finally spoke with a fire in his eyes. "If you hurt her I will burn you alive."

Toro just sneered as he responded. "Oh, you will, will ya? I'd love to see you try." With that, he slapped Natsu across the face, snapping his head to the side. He shoved the gag into his mouth before picking him and following his partner.

* * *

Wendy wasn't sure what was going on. One moment she had been enjoying a conversation with Natsu, and suddenly, everything was turned upside down.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm her heart rate. Her mother had always told her that remaining calm and thoughtful would yield better results than acting rashly.

In her mouth was the rag the one man had put in her mouth. The taste was not pleasant, and the smell it was emitting was blocking out any scents from her surroundings. Her arms were tied behind her back by something metal, and her body was folded over the man's shoulder.

It was when she tried to use magic that she knew she was in trouble. When she made the attempt, she felt the magic build then disappear, pain shot through her wrists, and her body convulsed a bit. Her eyes opened and she gasped.

"I wouldn't try using magic. The handcuffs on your wrists will damage your body if you do." Jenut said as he kept walking.

Wendy bit down on the gag as the pain went away, before closing her eyes and trying to calm her heart once again. She had to be strong. She knew Natsu could fend for himself. She just had to be strong.

* * *

When the two men had arrived at their wagon with their prizes, Natsu's blood boiled. Stuffed together in the compartment were several other kids, none looking any older than him.

Natsu and Wendy had both been dropped amongst the other children, as their kidnappers conversed with a third man near the front of the wagon. Shortly after, the wagon jolted into movement, causing the bound kids to topple.

While most of the kids could elbow themselves back into sitting positions, Natsu and Wendy were unable to as their motion sickness took over.

The entirety of the trip was spent huddled on the floor, as his stomach threatened to exit through his throat. Despite his situation, Natsu couldn't help but be overjoyed when the movement finally came to an end.

It was late in the evening when the wagon arrived at its destination. Taking a moment to sit up, Natsu looked out the back of the wagon.

Looking to his side, Natsu locked eyes with his fellow dragon slayer. He noticed a burning determination, but deeper down he saw something that made him angry. Fear. It wasn't obvious, but it was there.

The flap closing off the back of the wagon was lifted, letting light into the closed space. Standing outside was the brute from before.

"All right, ya runts, get up and come over here," He barked, his command being followed by the sound of shuffling bodies. Torono and a new and unfamiliar man began lifting the kids out of the wagon and setting them on the ground.

When Toro got to Natsu, he squeezed his arm extra hard, before tossing him to the ground. Standing up, Natsu glared at the man before looking around.

The first thing he realized, was that he didn't know where they were. The landscape was unfamiliar to him, and he couldn't smell much due to the disgusting rag under his nose.

The two dragon slayers, along with the rest of the captives, were put in a single file line and marched into the camp.

The camp was a large circle, surrounded by a metal fence. In the center sat a large tent, with six other tents in a half circle behind it, along the fence line. Off to the left was a small structure with a man standing guard outside.

The group of children was halted as they reached the main tent. Torono walked into the tent, and Natsu could hear voices being exchanged inside. About a minute passed before he returned, followed by another man.

The new man smiled as he overlooked them. "I see that you have made quite the catch today. Good work everybody. Take the day off tomorrow and enjoy a drink." His announcement was met with shouts of happiness.

Turning back to the children, he began to talk. "Greetings to all of you. My name is Alexi and, until you are sold, you will be under my protection and jurisdiction."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Greetings readers, I have returned. 3 months was way too long to go without an update I know, and am sorry. I just couldn't figure out how to write this. If any of it reads weird, or sounds OOC, I apologize. I have to get back into the flow of the story.**

 **In case you noticed, this arc is a little dark. But, I feel like it is going to be important to the development of Natsu and Wendy's relationship.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and let me know any input, or questions you have.**

 **-Chaos of Time**


	13. Look ALive

The Chaos of Time

Chapter 13

Look Alive

* * *

 _ **In Magnolia**_ :

"Hey gramps! What the hell did you kick out the pinky for! How am I supposed to get a rematch now?" The source of the voice was Gray, who was standing, shirtless, with his arms crossed. From the other side of the guild, two girls stopped there fighting and turned their heads. "Yes master. I too would like to know that."

Sighing, the old guild master set down his beer before standing up on the counter. "Listen up you miscreants! Let this be a lesson to all of you. Never put your family in danger! That being said, it was by no means permanent. We can't have new members hurting us. This was meant as a lesson for Natsu. I would have let him rejoin after a day or two." Coughing to the side, he continued, though he sounded slightly embarrassed.

"Unfortunately, it seems the Natsu has left the city, and Wendy has followed. Sooooo…" He drew the word out as he glanced around the room, before lying eyes on his target. "Gildarts go find them and bring them back!"

Said man spluttered his drink before glaring back at the master. "Come on master, I just got back. Can't you send someone else?" The master just grinned to the ceiling. "Nope! Get going and bring those two back." He said before plopping down and resuming his drink, ignoring the grumblings of the guild ace.

Despite his complaints, the Crash mage did as he was told and left the building. A few minutes later, Erza sat up from her spot on the floor, exhausted after her fight with the demon slut. "Time to beat up someone else." She said in glee, before glancing around the room. "Huh, Where's Gray?

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the forest:**_

Sitting on a ragged cloth, the only protection from the ground, sat Natsu. A solemn look plastered on his face, as he stared at the nothing at the other side of the tent. It was the middle of the night, but he wasn't tired, nor could he sleep even if he was. His thoughts were too focused on the events of the previous few days.

He'd saved a town, gotten kicked out of Fairy Tail, and then captured by slavers. Taking a deep breath, he sighed. He wasn't too worried about his current situation. All he had to do was wait until the magic-restraining cuffs were removed.

What troubled him, was Fairy Tail. It had been his life. His crutch after the initial loss of Igneel. It was the home of his friends and his family. And now it was gone for him. He was alone, and all because he had been too proud.

Glancing down to his side, he smiled. There lay the small sky dragon slayer, gently sleeping, while hugging another child. He wasn't entirely alone. At least he had her.

Wendy was like a beacon of hope, and not just for him. All the other children who feared what was to come looked up to her. She smiled, and hugged them, and promised they would be fine.

It was with the sight of her sleeping face, that he set his resolve. Auction day was in the morning, and he would save all of them. He would save these kids. He would protect his family. He would protect her. With those thoughts, he lied down his head, and drifted into darkness.

* * *

 _ **The Following Morning:**_

"Look alive everyone! Today's your lucky day!" A large man, with an ugly face said, before breaking out with laughter.

The children in the tent shuddered as the cold air swept in through the open tent flap. "That means right now, ya runts!" He shouted after a lack of response, and grabbed the nearest boy, and threw him outside.

The response was immediate as the remaining children scrambled to their feet. Once outside, they were all gathered up into a large group. A little girl, no older than four, clung to Wendy's side, tears streaking down her face.

The blue haired dragon slayer just stroked her head, while whispering to her.

As Natsu glanced around, he couldn't help but feel a stabbing pain in his heart. He had been so selfish. Worrying about his own problems, while all these other kids had their own. And they weren't as fortunate to have the mind of an adult in their bodies.

Turning to Wendy, he spoke quietly but with force. "Wendy. We must protect everyone. If your hands are loosed even a little, let it all out."

She was about to respond, when the leader of the slavers arrived, standing upon a stool for extra effect. "Ah my children! How unfortunate it is for me to say this, but today is goodbye. As much as it pains me, profit must be made. So! Look alive, and hope you get sold. For if any of you don't. Well, let's just say I don't have to budget to keep you on this earth."

With that said, he turned and stepped down, while his men ushered the kids into their wagons. After a lot of shouting and jostling, the wagon began to move.

It was about an hour-long ride, with the smell of the ocean became increasingly more prominent as they went.

Upon arrival, with knifes prodding them onward, the children were removed from the wagon. What lay before them was a much larger camp. Natsu growled as they were shoved forward through the camp, before being locked into another tent.

"Natsu." A voice piped up behind him. Turning around, he met a stern look from Wendy.

"What is it?" She glanced around, before speaking again, though in a whisper. Without his enhanced hearing it would have been almost impossible to pick up.

"I think they may remove the handcuffs when they put you on stage. That would be a good time to do something. If you can distract everyone, I can try to round up the kids."

Natsu smiled, and was about to respond, when he felt a tug on his right arm. Turning to the side, he noticed the young girl who had been clinging to Wendy the night before.

"Excuse me sir, but she told me you would get us all out. How are you going to do that?" The little girl asked, with hope just poking through the fear on her face.

"What's your name?" He asked, while looking into her eyes.

"Well, the people at the orphanage said I didn't have one. So, they named me Leya"

"Well I'm Natsu, and I'm a Fairy Ta…" The words choked briefly as he said them, but he continued. "I'm a wizard. I'll beat up all the bad guys and keep you safe."

A beam of admiration shone from her eyes, and Natsu smiled. "Thank you so much!" She spoke excitedly, briefly forgetting their current position.

Unfortunately, the present made itself known again when Alexi entered the tent. "Alright little ones, time's a wastin, and there's money to be made! Who wants to go first? Huh? No one? Then I will choose…" After a drawn-out breath, he jammed his finger towards a child close to the entrance.

"This one! Good luck. Look alive, and please do fetch a hefty sum. I would hate for our time together to have been a waste." He said, with a minor pout on his face, before tilting his head back and letting out a laugh.

"Ah gets me every time." He spoke silently, though Natsu heard and it made his blood boil. All this was nothing but a joke for him. It made him sick.

Unable to do much, all the two dragon slayers could do was wait.

* * *

 _ **Out in the Forest:**_

Gildarts grumbled as he walked. This was not an ideal day for him. He didn't mind the walking, or the assignment that much, but the suddenness? He could only tear up at the thought of that beautiful girl waiting on his doorstep, waiting for his handsome self to sweep her off her feet and…

A twig snapped behind him and he snapped around, unintentionally shooting his Crash magic into the bushes, obliterating the greenery into cubes. A high-pitched scream sounded as a young child dove out of the bushes.

"What the hell! You almost killed me!" The voice shouted and Gildarts just stood there, staring at the raven-haired boy standing in his underwear.

"What are you doing here?" The older mage asked.

"I want to teach that pink-haired bastard a lesson. Before he gets back to the guild." Gray responded and crossed his arms.

Shaking his head, Gildarts just said 'Go home kid,' before turning and resuming his walk.

After several minutes of walking, ignoring the child behind him, he turned again. "Really kid?"

Gray just stood there, staring as sternly as he could. "I'm coming with you."

Gildarts just sighed before continuing his walk. "Well, if you die it isn't my fault."

With Gray following behind, trying his hardest to keep up, Gildarts had continued along the trail, tracing the residual magic signature.

After a few hours of his pace, he came upon a group of tents. Entering the camp, he followed the sound of voices that came from one of the tents.

Poking his head through the door, much to the shock of the card playing occupants, he spoke. "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to have seen a couple of kids around here? There's a boy with pink hair, and a girl with blue hair."

One of the men stood up, drawing a knife, before sneering at the intruder. "Who the hell are you, and so what if I had?"

"The name's Gildarts. From the Fairy Tail guild. You may have heard of me." His statement was met with a lunge from the knife wielder, the point aimed towards his throat.

Gildarts let out a brief sigh, before swatting the knife, which proceeded to vaporize into small cubes.

Lashing his hand out, he grabbed the bandit by the neck before raising him off the ground, and running his eyes over the other occupants. "Now then, I don't have time to deal with you weaklings."

"Tch, you…bastard." the hanging bandit managed to get out before he was slammed into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Before either of the remaining men could react, Gildarts had rushed across the room, delivering a punch to the midsection of one, sending him flying through the tent wall.

Reaching out, the Crash Mage grabbed the remaining occupant by his arm, twisting it behind his back painfully.

"How about you give me the information I want, or I will break every bone in your body."

Stepping out of the tent soon after, he turned to the young ice mage who had been waiting outside.

"Sorry kid, but I gotta run." The ace of Fairy Tail then turned and took off, leaving the dumbfounded child behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry everyone for taking so long to get out a chapter. Life is full of distractions, and writer's block is a killer. As for the story, I wrote Chapter 12 on a whim as a means to reach a certain outcome, but wasn't sure how to get there. So for the mixed reviews, please bear with me. This arc will be over in a chapter or two, and hopefully it will be something you all enjoy.**

 **That all being said, I am in the process of trying to plan out the future of this story, so I am open to any and all ideas that you readers may have. Feel free to leave a review of dm me with any questions.**

 **-ChaosofTime is out**


End file.
